The Baker
by SeaMarie44
Summary: A twist on the classic story. Ella is out in the village running errands when she meets a kind baker, whom she falls for. When the kingdom announces a royal ball open to the public, Ella goes hoping to see her new friend. But what happens when she catches the prince's eye before she can find her baker? In a mix-up of feelings, chaos ensues. Will the two find each other in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm going to try my hand at fanfiction after I had this idea of a somewhat alternate Cinderella story. I saw the movie in theaters and was surprised to have loved it! The beginning of this story is incredibly similar, but hang with me and we will get to the new events. All the original Cinderella storyline belongs to Disney, but my characters are my own. Please review! This is my first story and I would love your comments! Thank you!

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a small family who lived on a quaint estate on a hill. They were a very happy family who though themselves to be very blessed. They consisted of a loving couple and a beautiful baby girl named Ella. Ella was a playful young thing with gorgeous gold locks. There was never a child who was more loved by her parents. She was the princess of the household, despite her family holding no royal title. As she grew older Ella turned into a smart and kind little girl. Her parents would let her help with the house work, her favorite activity was helping the workstaff tend to the animals. She believed that, in a way, the animals could talk. She felt that they had a language all her own and that if one simply were to listen, they could hear the fantastic things they had to say. She was gentle to all creatures, and could be found leaving a bowl of cream or small pieces if cheese for the house mice, because she decided that if they were to live in her home, they should be treated as such. Ella held in her heart the value of kindness that her mother would often teach to her on their walks amongst the wildflowers in the meadow.

"Ella," she would say, gazing down at her beautiful child, "sometimes life will seem rough and unfair, and sometimes the sun won't shine as bright, but it'll be alright if you just remember one thing: hold kindness in your heart, always." She smiled

Ella smiled back at her mother, "Kindness." She tasted the word in her mouth. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest.

Her mother's face shone. "Yes, my love, kindness. You can confront any calamity the world throws your way if you simply face it with the utmost kindness. If you remember this, you're bound to live a beautiful life."

Ella grew excited as her child-like energy burst, "I will, Mama!" She exclaimed, holding on to her mother's soft hand. "I will always be kind! All my life I will the world with love! I will be like you!"

The proud mother beamed as she scooped up her child into her arms. "Oh, Ella!" She sighed heavenly, "You don't how happy I am to hear you say that!" And the two would continue their walk as normal, through the meadow of wild flowers.

A few months later, Ella got her first taste of the sunless sky her mother warned of. Ella's mother grew very sick. It was almost unnoticeable at first. Sometimes she would have to take a nap or sit down, having to miss her daily walk about with her daughter. Then, it grew more severe, as Ella's mother would seldom leave her bed. Ella watched her mothers condition through her father's face, as the man who almost never was without a smile would begin to frown, his eyes damp with worry.

Eventually a doctor arrived at the household. That is when Ella began to suspect that things were taking a dire turn. On her mother's last day, Ella's father brought her by the hand to say goodbye. Ella's mother was on the bed, looking more delicate than she once was. Ella tried to hold her composure, but she could not do it for very long, as she rushed into her mother's arms and began to weep.

"Ella, my dear Ella, my precious princess. Promise me something before I leave." Ella's mother said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Mama, yes!" Sobbed Ella.

"Please remember to hold kindness in your heart, always. Treat the world with love as your father and I have loved you." Her mother kissed the forehead of her daughter.

"I will, Mama! I will!" Ella cried. "I will do this for you!"

Ella's mother passed that night. Leaving her and her father alone to live in the estate. Their bond grew stronger, and no one ever loved each other as much. A few years later, Ella blossomed into a young woman, but she still had as much love and kindness and appreciation for the world as she did when she was a child. The mice of the household never went underfed or unloved. Her mother's love was still felt in the house despite her permanent absence.

A few years later, Ella's father expressed an interest in remarriage. While Ella had missed her mother terribly, she had noticed that her father had been rather lonely. She decided that as long as it made him happy, she would be alright with the remarriage . Her father was delighted, gushing to her about the woman who would be her step mother.

"She is such a fantastic person, Ella!" He exclaimed, "You will surely love her, and she will love you!" His eyes shone. " Oh! And wonderful news, she has two daughters exactly your age! Won't that be lovely! You'll have to sisters to play with!"

Ella was fascinated at the idea of having sisters. She'd show them the meadow where the wild flowers grew. They'd collect flowers together and make bouquets to display in their rooms. She'd introduce them to the mice and teach them their separate personalities. Ella grew excited at these thoughts.

When the new family members arrived, Ella dressed herself in her finest dress and got the house spick and span. Everything looked beautiful. As she and her father were waiting in the front of the manner a gaudy coach arrived.

"Ah ha!" Exclaimed her father, "They're here!"

From the carriage, three women stepped out. There were two young girls Ella's age who were dressed in the most brightly colored elaborate trappings she'd ever seen. They busted out if the carriage awkwardly, pushing each other out of the way. Once they were out they looked at Ella in her finest dress and her beautiful house and their once giddy expressions dropped into a look of confusion.

"I thought mother said he was rich!" The red-haired one loudly whispered to her sister. "This house is a dump!"

"I know!" Whispered the other, unaware of her obnoxious volume. "What disappointment!"

A third woman, this one older, gracefully stepped out of the carriage. She had on elegant, yet dark colored clothing of fine material that suited her quite well. Ella's father greeted the women with great excitement, offering his hand to assist her. She glazed her eyes over the house and her eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly.

"Drisella, Anastasia, do give your baggage to the house servant so that she make take them to your rooms." She said icily to the younger girls, gesturing to Ella.

Ella mistook it for a joke and laughed. "You must be mistaken Madam." She smiled. "My name is Ella, and I am no servant." She offered her hand for shaking, but the woman did not comply.

"Ah." She said. She turned to Ella's father. "Your daughter?"

Ella's father nodded eagerly. "Yes! Isn't she beautiful? She takes after her mother!"

"Her mother?" The madam stated. "Ah."

Ella soon learned that the Madam Tremaine and her daughters were not the ray of sun her father had promised them to be. They were rude and incredibly snobbish, critiquing ever little aspect of Ella's estate. Everything from the walls, to the floor, to the yard, to Ella herself was judged with a harsh eye and no filter.

No matter how badly they treated her while her father was away on trips across the world, Ella kept true to her word to her mother. She treated them with the utmost kindness despite their undeserving of such a thing as care. She aided them at every opportunity. She would help Anastasia and Drisella tie their corsets in the morning, she would help the house staff prepare meals, she would iron the Lady Tremaine's skirts. Anything she could do, she would do.

The Tremaines lived an extravagant lifestyle, and soon that caused funds to be tight. Ella's father had to lay off the house staff. Ella was terribly unhappy about this, as the staff were her friends and had loved her like a family member. She sent them off tearfully, with homemade care packages.

To make up for lost finances, Ella's father took to working more and more, traveling across the globe to make ends meet, which meant that Ella could hardly ever see him. One day, however. She would stop seeing him entirely. He'd father had gotten caught in a rainstorm in upper France where he had caught ill. He had passed a few days later. Ella was heartbroken.

The Tremains were also in a wreck, as their money supply was now in ruin. Lady Tremaine had to break into her own fund to keep the household running, which she was not pleased about.

One day, a few months after being orphaned, Ella was taking the laundry out to be washed when she crossed the Lady's path.

"Ella." Tremaine beckoned her step-daughter over. Ella complied.

"Yes, madam?" Ella asked softly.

The stately Lady crossed her legs and reached out to hold Ella's hands. "Ella dear," she purred, " I know times have been rough, but I'm afraid your dear sisters are having such a terrible time adjusting to life here. They often fight about their cramped living space together. However, I was wondering..."

"Oh! Ella exclaimed, eager for the opportunity to assist, "My room is the second largest bedroom, why don't they share that!" She said brightly.

"Perfect!" Cooed the stepmother. "They will share your room and you..."

"I can have the guest room!" Suggested Ella. "We seldom have guests."

"Nonsense!" Chimed in Tremaine. "You never know when guests may arrive someday, it's best if you take the attic, Ella,"

"The attic?"

"Yes, dear, it'll be perfect!"

Ella tried her best to conceal her unhappiness with the suggestion. The attic was a lofty place full of dust that required a length's climb of stairs to get to. Nevertheless, she agreed to appease her stepmother.

Life grew much more challenging for Ella after she made the switch to the attic. Once her new family learned of her inability to say no to an opportunity to help, they abused the kindness Ella offered to them. Ella soon was doing the work that ten house workers once did. She cleaned. She dusted. She cooked. She tended to the animals. She tended to the Tremaines, waiting on them hand and foot. Her once golden locks were soon covered in soot, as she often slept by the fireplace because after a long days work, she was too exhausted to even climb the stairs to her attic.

Never did she once complain, however, as that seemed to her to be against her mother's value of kindness. She continued to care for the mice, at times she could even swear that they looked at her an felt sympathy, as if they were upset at her treatment.

"Don't worry, little friends," she'd say, "If I am kind to them, my world will be beautiful."

Her world grew more ugly, however, as she developed a new name. As she was making breakfast one day, one of the stepsisters noted the dust that clung to Ella's skin.

"Ew!" She cried as she laughed, "look at Ella! Disgusting!"

The other sister noted as well and laughed harder. "Just look at her, a mess of cinders!"

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" Cried the first stepsister. The two girls continued to laugh even harder. The Lady Tremaine smiled proudly at her daughters. Ella's face fell as color reached her cheek beneath the soot

"Oh, you girls are TOO clever." She said with a wicked smile in her face. That smile soon dropped as she looked at the table. On it there lay four sets of flatware.

"Cinderella." She addressed firmly, "Have you no ability to count?"

Ella, who was heartbroken at this point, gave a puzzled look. "No, Madam, why do you ask?"

Lady Tremaine gestured to the table. "Why is there an extra place setting? We require three, darling." She said plainly.

Ella lit up. "Oh!" She chimed. "That's no extra setting!" She smiled as if her stepmother was being silly. "That flatware is for me!"

Lady Tremaine was not amused. "Cinderella." She said curtly. "You cannot sit with us covered in your ash and soot. It is not proper. Besides, I have an extensive list of errands for you to run in the village today, you simply cannot eat with us and still have time for that." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now get!"

Ella ran away to the kitchen downstairs, where she collapsed into a mess of sobs. The cruelty and unfairness in the world had finally broke her as the mice around her watched with great pity in their eyes.

After a few moments, Ella gathered herself and put on her best face. She grabbed a woven handled basket and went out promptly to get her village errands completed. However, she was unaware of what the village had in store for her that might just change her bleak new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ella strolled about town with a sad smile on her face. It was a beautiful summer's day, with a bright sun in the sky. Despite her inner turmoil, Ella held kindness in her heart. She would wave at her fellow townsfolk, stopping here and there to make small talk. At one point, she ran into a kindly old woman who used to be the tailor for Ella's family before the financial ruin had caused Ella's father to lay off all of the house staff. The woman was delighted to see Ella, but she held a quizzical look on her face when she noted Ella's raggish attire and dusty face. She politely questioned Ella on the subject, which erased the young girl's previous smile at seeing an old friend. She told the tale of her father's passing and her new servant-like role to her step-mothers and step-sisters. The old tailor was aghast at the news.

"Oh Ella!" She said in a soft, sympathetic voice, "My dear, why don't you leave those awful people?"

Ella smiled softly at the woman's concern, for it was the first time in a long while that she felt concern from anyone but the household mice. "It is my family's home." She replied, "I could never leave the place my father and mother put so much love into."

The old woman gave a knowing nod. She reached out to touch Ella's shoulder. "Just be sure to take care of yourself, dear." She said meaningfully. The two later parted and Ella was on her way.

The Lady Tremaine had given Ella an awful long list of things to purchase in the town. She was to fetch some baking ingredients, new flowers for the table, a few yards of fine cloth, a dozen eggs (because the hens had not laid any that week), and several loaves of fresh bread. Ella carefully placed her purchases in her woven handled basket, being extra careful of the fragile eggs. It had been at least an hour, and though it was quite the load of labor, Ella was pleased. Any time she was out and about was time that she was not with the Tremains, and that was good time. It was time without nagging or yelling or condescending looks. Ella felt like an actual person when she was in town, and that was a beautiful feeling.

Ella's final chore was to purchase a few loaves of bread. When she walked into the town bakery, she was hit with a warm aroma. The scent of fresh bread made her mouth water as she closed her eyes to take it in. She had unfortunate timing however, as suddenly, a small child ran past her in an attempt to reunite with his mother outside the small shop. He ran so fast and so sudden that he accidentally bumped into Ella on his way out, causing all of her purchases to fly out of her basket as she hit the floor of the bakery. Ella sat up and was horrified to see that each one of her dozen eggs smashed upon the floor, leaving behind a murky yellow residue and scattered eggshells. Her heart sank. How foolish she must look, a mess on the floor! She will look so childish, retiring to the grocer and having to explain to him why she needed to purchase another dozen eggs. Ella hung her head in despair.

Just then, a figure rushed from the kitchen to Ella's side. He had seen the young woman tumble and was worried that she was injured after such a fall.

"Excuse me, miss," the figure spoke timidly. Ella looked up to see a man with his hand reached out toward her. He was of medium height and had a stocky build. His hair was the color of fresh mud and though it was short, it still had enough length to look unkempt. It was peppered with baking flour. Around his waist was an apron, also dusty with flour, as were his hands and face. "Miss," he continued, "are you alright?"

Ella had to clear her head to process what was going on here. Someone was offering to help her, a stranger! She awkwardly took his outstretched hand and got up off the floor. She began to fumble around, collecting her things which had departed from her basket during the tumble. "I'm so sorry about the mess." She apologized in a shaky voice. "I, I can clean up the eggs. I'm so sorry!"

The man smiled at her kind gesture. "Don't worry about it," he insisted.  
He pulled out a scrappy rag from his apron and began to clean up the yellow residue. "I'm a baker," he laughed, "I've had my fair share of these messes."

Ella watched him, a bit of color in her cheeks. How nice this man was, to clean up after her blunder when he could have just left her to deal with it alone. She figured that he must've been the town's baker, responsible for the delicious aroma that still hung softly in the air.

When the baker was finished, he stood up and smiled at Ella. "See?" He said gesturing to the floor. "It was no trouble at all." He stood there for a moment, lost in thought. Then, his brown eyes lit up with an idea. "Wait here!" He told Ella as he rushed behind the counter. Ella watched him go, a puzzled look on her face. What was he doing now? She stood by the counter and eyed the breads and pastries, taking a moment to marvel at the finely decorated cakes.

After a few minutes the baker returned. In his hands was a box, a box of a dozen eggs. He held them out to Ella with a big smile on his face. "Here," he offered tenderly. "These should replace the ones that fell."

Ella's cheeks turned bright red at his offer. "Oh no, sir!" She said in a fluster, " I couldn't take your eggs!"

The man shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. "Please, have them. I've got plenty enough to share." Ella was beside herself. It had been a long while since she had experienced such kindness with nothing of her expected in return. She nodded her head softly and took the eggs. With great care, she tucked them securely into her basket. These eggs would not escape her.

"Thank you, sir." Ella said with great sincerity.

The man blushed slightly and looked away from her. A small smile on his face. "Aw shucks, miss." He said. "You don't have to call me sir, I'm just a baker."

Ella raised her eyebrows as the smile on her face grew. "Oh?" She questioned, "Then what might I call you?"

The baker reached his hand toward her for shaking. "My name is Greyson." He said "Greyson Fitz"

Ella laughed as she shook his hand. "Well it had been a pleasure to meet you, Greyson Fitz!"

The two soon broke apart and Ella purchased her bread as she had originally intended to. She had to head back to her home, for the last thing she wanted was for her step-sisters to question why she took so long with the groceries. As she left the small shop, Greyson called out to her from behind the counter. "Miss Ella!" He called.

Ella turn to face the man who was covered in flour. "Yes, Greyson?"

Greyson shyly looked down at his hands. "Will you be needing any more bread in the future?"

Ella grinned. "Yes, I believe I will."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n  
Thanks to all you wonderful people who have read this story so far! I noticed some spelling errors in my last chapter (that'll happen when you write at 3AM) so I went back and changed them. Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

When Ella returned home, she was as cheerful as a new spring bird. Yes, her stepmother had scolded her for taking such a long time and yes, no one in the household had even bothered to thank her for fetching all of the requested items, but Ella didn't care a bit. She was very happy to have made a new friend.

Later that night, she prepared dinner for the Lady Tremaine and her daughters. She had crafted a fine soup and she would be paring each bowl with a slice of bread. As Ella placed everything ever-so-perfectly on her serving tray to be taken upstairs to the dining room, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit unusual when it came time to place the bread. It was something strange, but now that she knew the hands that had baked the bread, it seemed like an entirely different food. She thought, for just a moment, about those hands. About the outstretched hand reaching down for her to help her up off the floor, a strong yet soft hand, caked white with baking flour. She thought about how her own hands felt when she shook his, learning his name. She thought about possible opportunities in the future where she just may be able feel those hands in hers again...

The sound of the upstairs family ringing the service bells awoke Ella from her brief mental wanderings. The girl shook her head suddenly. What had gotten into her? She was supposed to be serving dinner, not daydreaming about some random person she'd just only met. Ella scolded herself and placed the bread. She was still a bit uneasy about it, as this loaf seemed almost to good for the Lady Tremaine, Drisella, and Anastasia, for the person who had made it was a far better person. However, Ella remembered her mother's wishes, and served the bread anyway.

Greyson was cleaning the bakery after a solid day's work. However, he was not doing a very good job of it, as his mind was constantly wandering off to that girl he had met today, to Ella. Greyson remembered when she came into the bakery. He was setting up a new display when he heard the door open. He had looked up to see a stunning young woman with beautiful golden hair, her arms absolutely filled with groceries. At first, he had thought himself rather rude for staring, but there was just something about her that forced his attention.

Then, he watched her fall.

He remembered being startled at her tumble. He also remembered feeling his heart sink a little when he saw the hopeless look on her face. How miserable she was! Greyson had never seen such a beautiful face appear so unhappy.

As he cleaned his dishes, Greyson thought back to when he offered her the eggs. Why was she so reluctant to accept his offer? He had plenty of eggs to spare - he was a baker after all, so why was she so timid? She had looked as if she was surprised at the gesture. Nevertheless, Greyson couldn't help but hope he'd see that girl walk into his shop again one day.

Ella made sure to tell the mice all about her adventures in the village as they ate their dinner together. She couldn't help but smile as she bit into the bread.

Days passed and life carried on as usual. Ella was up to her neck in chores. She had to iron Drisella and Anastasia's dresses, shine Lady Tremaine's shoes, feed their nasty cat Lucifer, dust the living room, feed the livestock, make the beds, wash the linens, and prepare countless meals. However, one day she was very excited to do a certain chore.

"Cinderella!" Her stepmother had ordered. Ella braced herself for whatever new labor Tremaine had in store for her. Her stepmother looked at her cooly. "Ella dear, I need you to head out into the village to pick up some rolls to go with our dinner as well as some nice English pastries," the snake-like woman said in a condescending manner. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Ella tried her best to hide her excitement. She'd get to see her new friend! She put on a calm face. "Yes, Madam." She replied simply. Tremaine then shooed her off. Ella grabbed her basket and practically skipped out the door.

Greyson was in the kitchen of the bakery when he heard the door to the shop open. Another customer. The baker put down his dough and went out to the counter. To his utter delight, he saw a familiar face smiling back at him.

"Miss Ella!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly. He immediately felt embarrassed for the sudden burst. He was just so happy to see her in his shop again. "Um, how can I help you?" He asked much much quieter.

Ella giggled at his volume change, as she too was excited. It had been some time since she had a true friend. "Mr. Fitz!" She beamed, "I would very much like to purchase some dinner rolls and English pastries.

Greyson smiled coyly. "Well," he said, "I hate to brag, but I do believe I happen to make the most delicious pastries in all of town."

Ella laughed, "I'm sure you do."

After she had purchased the rolls and the pastries, which really were the finest in town Ella turned to leave, for she knew how long the typical bread run was supposed to last and she knew that if she overspent that time she would be scolded, or worse, deemed too slow to venture out on any more runs. "Goodbye, ." She said with obvious faux-cheer in her voice. How she wished she could stay and chat! She didn't know why, but she held this feeling in her gut that told her that she and Greyson could carry on a conversation for a very long time if they so desired, that is, if he also wished for her to stay longer.

Her inner conflict was affirmed. "Wait!" Greyson interrupted, a bit of confusion hung in his voice. "Would you, I mean, if you would like to..." He was fumbling with his words. "Well, miss," he finally got out with it, "I was kind of hoping you might stay and chat. I've baked the most delicious strawberry pie," he said, gesturing to the kitchen. "I figured, if you wanted to stay for a bit longer, I could share a slice with you." Immediately after he said it, Greyson felt foolish, especially when he saw the conflicted reaction on Ella's face.

/Look what you've done!/ he thought, /you've said too much and you've made her uncomfortable./ He tried to hide how red his face must've been, as red as the strawberries, so it seemed.

Ella felt her heart swell at his offer. She wanted nothing more than to stay at this shop for hours, eating strawberry pie and telling stories. It seemed like an offer too good to be true. As she looked at Greyson, she noted how bashful he appeared. She noted how his brown eyes seemed to shine as he made the suggestion, only to flint away from her gaze the minute the words were spoken. Ella knew that she could not say yes to his invitation. She was needed back at the household, and Lady Tremaine would grow suspicious of her actions if she was out for two long. Then, Ella hatched an idea of her own.

"Mr. Fitz," she started. Greyson's head looked up to her voice. "While I would love nothing more than to say and chat, I'm afraid my services are much required at home and I simply cannot stay." She watched the baker smile sadly. He nodded in understanding. "However, if you would allow it," Ella continued slowly. "I think I have have some time later this evening to stop by, perhaps once my household is asleep. Maybe then, I can come over and we can share that pie." Ella suggested bravely. She could sneak out. She'd be as quiet as her mice friends. Drisella snored so loud that no one would hear her anyway.

Greyson felt his heart flutter at her suggestion. She was willing to come back to town later, in the night, just for him! Or, maybe it was for the pie. Either way, Greyson was delighted. "That sounds lovely, Miss Ella," He beamed.

Ella was giddy with excitement. She adjusted her grip on her basket and made her way to the door. "Alright then." She said matter-of-factly. "I will see you tonight, " and with that, she promptly left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was growing to be late at night and the Tremaines had finally gone to sleep, much to Ella's delight. It was the first time she could remember actually enjoying the horrible sound of Drisella's snoring.

She put on her fawn brown cloak, grabbed a lantern, and when she was sure everyone in the household was fast asleep, she snuck out the back door. As she walked down the dirt road, she was thankful that it was not a terribly long walk down to the town. It was dark out, but the sky was well lit with a beautiful scape of stars.

Once she got into the town, she noted that it was fairly empty, as most of the shops were closed, except for a few quiet pubs. When Ella approached the bakery, she saw that it too was closed and she began to worry that Greyson had forgotten about their arrangement. Then she noted that there was indeed some light in the shop and so she approached the door. Her hand reached out to softly rap-tap-tap on the surface. The door was opened, and there stood the baker. He had not forgotten.

Ella noticed that while he appeared the same as he was from earlier that day, there were some subtle differences. For example, all of the flour that once covered his body was now cleaned off. His hair even looked as though he had brushed it, though it was not totally free of a messy appearance. What was most noticeable about him, however, was the smile on his face when he saw Ella on the other side of the door.

"Miss Ella!" He exclaimed, delighted to see his new friend once again. In the back of his mind, he had worried that she would not return to the bakery. He stepped aside to let her in. He walked over to a nearby table and held out a chair for her. "I'm so glad you're here. I've been looking forward to your visit all day." He admitted bashfully.

Ella gracefully sat down in the chair, appreciating the gentlemanly gesture. "I was as well, Mr. Fitz!" She replied cheerfully. "I was thinking about that strawberry pie of yours all day."

The baker felt his face turn pink at her words. "Miss Ella," he said earnestly, "you do not have to address me so proper. I hope you would speak to me as a friend. Please call me Greyson."

"Alright then, Greyson." Ella laughed warmly. Deep in her mind, she could not help but notice how pleasant the name sounded rolling off her tongue. Greyson retreated to the kitchen and emerged with the event of the night, a beautiful strawberry pie. He set two plates and forks on the table and dished them each a slice of pie. He then sat down across from his guest and watched with great anticipation as Ella delicately put a forkful of pie in her mouth. He watched as she closed her eyes, taking in the flavor. Her face glowed as a soft hum escaped her. She opened her eyes and giggled when she saw how eager he was to gage her reaction.

"Greyson Fitz," she said in a matter of fact tone, "I can say with great certainty that this pie is the finest strawberry pie I have ever had the pleasure of enjoying."

He grinned wide with joy at her positive review. He couldn't place a reason, but he felt as if he cared very deeply about her opinion. "Thank you very much, Miss Ella." He said genuinely.

"Ella." The guest stated.

"Pardon?" He asked quizzically.

"If I am to address you as a friend, I only request that you do the same for me." Ella specified. She was flattered that someone took so much care when speaking to her, but she felt as though an informal title would be best for both of them.

"Yes. I can do that, Ella." Greyson affirmed. Ella smiled. Her name never sounded so well spoken. She mentally stopped herself. Why was she allowing these sorts of fluffy thoughts? Greyson was merely a friend. The two hardly knew each other! Ella decided it would be best to change that before their friendship deepened any further. She rested her chin upon her hands.

"So, Greyson. I do believe I am here not only to enjoy an exceptional pie, but to chat as well. Tell me about yourself." She asked.

Greyson raised his eyebrows. "Well," he started. "This is my family's store. I began baking at age five with my father. He taught me everything I know. My mother worked here as well, managing customers and designing displays." He remembered fondly with a lost look on his face.

"Oh, how lovely!" Said Ella. "Could I possibly meet then here one day?"

Greyson's brown eyes flitted down to his hands. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid not." He stated softly. "When I was sixteen, both of my parents went away overseas to attend a wedding. I stayed behind to keep care of the bakery. There was a terrible storm and..." His voice faded. Ella felt her heart fall. She reached out gingerly to place her hand on his on the table. She knew all too well what loss was, and was terribly upset that Greyson held a similar tragedy to her own.

"I'm terribly sorry for asking," she apologized in a hushed tone. "I too have lost both my parents. I would not wish the feeling upon my worst enemy, and especially not my newest friend."

Greyson's heart warmed at her touch. Ella was so caring towards him. He believed her to be the kindest person he had ever met. "I suppose misery loves company." He replied with half of a smile. "I'm sorry about our similar backgrounds." He was happy to see Ella calmly smile at that. "Once they had passed, the shop became fully my responsibility," He continued. "I very much love what I do, though it is not a glamorous profession. I treasure the look I see in each customer's eyes as they bite into a fresh roll or the delight of the children when they visit me to see the cakes I have frosted." He smiled warmly, thinking of all the little button noses he often sees up against the glass of the display cases, The eager eyes of the town children watching him with great precision as he frosts a cake in front of them. "What about you?" He asked. "What's your story?"

Ella pondered how much she should tell him. Her story wasn't particularly enchanting, and she did not want to depress her new friend. "Well," she started, "my mother died of an illness when I was very young and my father passed a while ago when he was out traveling in France. Since then, I have been living with my stepmother and two stepsisters."

"That must be nice, having other people to keep you company." Greyson said, regretting his words when he saw Ella's face dampen.

"Not quite, I'm afraid." Ella frowned. "They aren't the greatest of people, I mean, they aren't terribly kind. They treat me as though I am the workstaff, leaving me all of the cooking and cleaning and housework to do by myself. They have me sleeping in the attic and I seldom have time for enjoyment." She tried to make her miserable life sound simplified, not wanting to dig deeper into the mistreatment.

Greyson felt his heart sag at her words. It pained him that someone so wonderful could live such a terrible life. Of all people, Ella did not deserve such treatment! He felt himself even getting a bit angry, but he calmed himself for her sake. He switched their hand position so that his was on top. He took her petite hand into his and looked her in the eye. "Listen to me, Ella." He whispered, "If you ever, EVER, need to get away from them, you are more than welcome here. I will always let you in, anytime. Just say the word." He said with great sincerity.

Ella felt her heart swell at his words. She decided that she was blessed to have come across such a kind-hearted friend. "Thank you." She whispered back to him. Greyson smiled gently.

"Now," he said, "I have a very deep and difficult question for you." He stressed.

Ella stood up straight in her chair, her hands now properly folded in her lap. "Yes?" She was ready to answer.

"What," Greyson asked slowly and firmly, "is your favorite color?"

Ella burst out laughing. "Blue!" She grinned. "It's blue."

The two talked for what felt like an endless time that lasted merely minutes to them. It got to be truly late in the night. Greyson glanced at the window and was excited to see that there was a small street band carelessly playing outside by the local pub. "Music!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to open the window. "I just love music!" He gushed. Ella smiled at his childlike joy. The simple but pleasurable music entered the bakery. It was a steady waltz. "Do you know how to waltz, Ella?" Greyson asked absentmindedly as he closed his eyes to absorb the rhythm.

Ella smiled softly. "I know a little bit."

Greyson felt an idea creep into his head. He walked over to where Ella remained seated at the table. He held out his hand down to her. "May I have this dance, miss?" He asked quietly.

Ella felt herself blush a little bit. "Yes." She accepted his offer. She took his hand and stood up to meet him.

The two stood together in the light of the window, the moon acted as their lantern. "May I?" Greyson gestured. Ella nodded. Greyson took her hand in his and put the other gingerly upon her waist. Her hand went up to reach his shoulder. Both could not help but notice how close they were for two friends who had just met but weeks ago.

Greyson led the pair into a loose and steady waltz, with informal steps that danced in time to the band. They felt themselves gradually becoming lost in the dance, swaying to and fro across the floor of the bakery, their faces held a quiet joy. Ella decided that this was by far the best night she had in a long while. She was overdue for some genuine happiness. Greyson closed his eyes and the music led him, he was in utter bliss. The two were in such a dizzy, happy, trance that they did not notice their bodies growing closer together until they had at last broken free from the standard waltz position and into something a bit more intimate. They stayed that way for a moment more, completely unaware.

When the music slowly died the two opened their eyes to suddenly observe their close proximity. Greyson chin was all but touching Ella's head. Her arm had wrapped fully around his neck and his fully around her waist and the pair of hands that was intertwined now rested between their chests.

The two awkwardly untangled, their cheeks blushing a bright red. Greyson scratched the back of his neck and tried to look anywhere but at the beautiful woman he had just danced with. "So um..." He mumbled clueless of what to say.

Ella looked up at the baker, smiling at his flustered appearance and trying ever so hard to ignore the rapid beating of her own heart. She knew it was very late and that she had to leave. She gracefully put her cloak back on and retrieved her lantern, prepared for the walk home.

"Goodbye, Greyson. Thank you for the delicious pie and for a most wonderful night." She dismissed herself, trying her best to hide the unhappiness she held from having to leave. As she walked away, she turned to the baker and quickly reached up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She then stepped quietly out of the bakery, not looking back to see the melted, happy look on Greyson's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me! Here's the next chapter:

Chapter 5

Weeks had passed and life was on the brighter side for Ella. Every week, her stepmother made her run errands in the town, which to Ella was no chore at all. It meant that she got to see her friend. Every now and then, if they didn't get the chance to chat enough while Ella was out purchasing bread, she would sneak out and meet the baker for a quick tea, usually accompanied by a delicious pastry concoction. These rendezvous made Ella very happy, as it was the first time in a good long while that she had someone to talk to. She'd joke and vent about her terrible stepsisters and he would tell her about the townsfolk and their gossip in great detail. Greyson enjoyed these meetings very much and often looked forward to seeing the beautiful blonde girl enter his bakery, for she always knew how to brighten his day.

Today was special, however, as it was Ella's birthday. Ella was elated about this. Last year on her birthday, her stepmother had begrudgingly given her a day without chores, and Ella was free to do as she pleased. Ella had been dreaming of this day since its last occurrence, and knew exactly what she was going to do. She would spend all day outside in the meadow where she and her mother once walked, enjoying its natural beauty. Then, when she returned home, she would treat herself to the small cake she had made. It wasn't decorated in the most elegant fashion, but nevertheless it was a treat.

Ella was just about to leave for her outing to the meadow when she heard her stepmother calling for her. "Cinderella!" She beckoned. When Ella approached her, the lady Tremaine gave her a glowering eye. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Ella looked puzzled at her stepmother's quandaries. "Why, I'm going out to the meadow." She answered softly. Just then, her sisters entered the room, their arms full of clothes.

"Cinderella!" They whined

"My skirts need washing!"

"My blouses need drying!"

"My dress needs ironing!"

"My tights have a run!"

"My socks have a hole!"

"My clothes need washing!"

"And my finest coat needs a button replaced!"

The two attacked the young woman with their demands, shoving the massive piles of clothes into her arms. "But wait!" Exclaimed Ella, "I cannot do all of this today!"

"I don't see why not." Stated the Lady Tremaine coldly. "You're certainly able enough."

Ella stammered. "Well you see...you see...well." She sighed. "It is my birthday."

"I don't see how that makes you unequipped to handle your usual tasks." Replied the stepmother.

Ella's heart sank. "But you see," she explained. "I thought I could have this one day to myself, given the occasion. I was going to walk through the meadow and treat myself to a cake-"

"Cake?!" She stepsisters interrupted excitedly.

"Where is it?"

"I want it!"

"Cake!"

"Where are you keeping it?"

"I want it!"

"I bet I know where it is!"

And with that, the two of them rushed downstairs to the dank kitchen in the basement where Ella spent a great deal of her time. The young woman chased after them.

"Wait! Please! No!" She pleaded. But it was too late. Between the two of them, the awful sisters had located the dessert and devoured it like monsters. The only remnants of Ella's one luxury were but small crumbs and the frosting that hung upon the stepsister's greedy mouths. All Ella could do now was listen to their wicked giggles and do her best not to let them see her cry. With that, she rushed upstairs and ran out the backdoor. No one bothered to stop her.

It was a slow day at the bakery. Very few customers were running errands due to the lovely weather. Greyson had already cleaned the counter eight times, swept the floor six times, and baked enough to feed a family of four for a week. It was only noon. He groaned and rested his head upon the counter out of sheer boredom. He wished for it to be four o'clock.

On the days that Ella came into the shop to buy bread, she always came at around four. It was something he greatly looked forward too. What he really loved were the nights when she would visit to chat. What a grand story teller she was! He adored the way her bright blue eyes sparkled as she spoke to him. The way she eagerly unfolded the events of her day. The way she always had just enough room for dessert. Greyson would never admit it in fear of harming such a wonderful friendship, but the baker couldn't help but feel he was falling for her. Just the thought of her made his pulse quicken and his heart race. He tried desperately to ignore it.

Just then, the door opened. Greyson stood up straight and dusted the ever-present flour off his apron, ready to finally have a customer. However, when he looked up he saw no customer. To his utter delight, in the doorway was his best friend. It was Ella.

"Ella!" He exclaimed excitedly. She was here so early, what a wonderful surprise! She did not look equally eager, however. When Greyson took a second to look closely at his guest, he discovered why. "Ella?" He asked softly.

Her posture was sagging, lacking its usual cheer. Her hair was disheveled, as if she had been running. Worst of all were her eyes. Eyes that were almost always filled with life and wonder were now puffy, red, and wet. She had been crying. Greyson felt his heart deflate.

He quickly came out from behind the counter and put his arms around Ella's petite form, enveloping her in his embrace. He held her closely to him, tucking her head under his chin. The girl began to sob into his shirt. He replied by softly running his fingers through her golden hair. "Shhh...it's okay, Ella," he hushed. He held her closer, as if it would make the sadness go away. He continued to whisper words of comfort and apology into her ear. When the sobs grew, he planted a tender kiss on the top of her head and held her even closer. The two remained like that until Ella's tears eventually calmed.

"Ella?" He asked. They were still locked in their embrace, but Greyson had loosened his hold after the sobs resided. The girl looked up at him, her once shining eyes still tainted with despair. "Ella, what has made you so upset? What is wrong?" He asked in a low voice. He put his hands up to cup her face as he used his thumbs to carefully wipe away the remaining tears.

Ella looked at this man who was holding her, comforting her, caring for her. She told him the story of her birthday, of the meadow. She told him of the cake she had made that never made it past her lips. She told him about the feeling of hopelessness she felt, the feeling that her life wasn't destined to get any better. Greyson listened with a sympathetic ear, his heart breaking for her more and more with every sentence. As he looked at this girl, the girl with the beautiful heart who still managed to take his breath away with reddened eyes and tangled hair, he got an idea. He stepped out of the embrace and carefully took a hold of Ella's hand to lead her to a table by the counter. He had her sit and assured her that he would return in a moment. He then strode out into the kitchen. He was gone for about 5 minutes. When he returned, Ella gasped at what he had in his hands.

Greyson had gone into the kitchen and decorated one of the many cakes he had baked that day. It was now coated in a beautiful powder blue frosting, adorned with pastel pink roses. "Happy Birthday, Ella!" Was written carefully in silver icing. It was an astonishing creation. He placed it on the table in front of his guest. "Happy birthday," he said softly with a warm smile on his face.

Ella was speechless. Her head and heart were going in a million different directions. The sadness had been replaced with joy, surprise, elation, thankfulness, appreciation, and...love. As much as she wished to not admit it, love was there as well. It was in the excited greetings, it was in the comforting embrace. And now, it was in this beautifully crafted masterpiece that sat before her. Ella felt her heart swell. No one had treated her this kind in a very long while. She looked up at the baker. His sparkling eyes and warm smile told her that what he desired most was to make her happy, to make her feel better, to make her feel cared for. She didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," was what finally escaped her lips. "Sincerely, thank you, Greyson. You have shown me such kindness and have gone out of your way to comfort me. I am truly fortunate to have you in my life."

Greyson's smile stretched from ear to ear at her approval of the dessert. It was nothing, really. He made cakes for a living, he was a baker for crying out loud! After all, that's what friends do for each other? Right? They were friends, right? Still, he was elated to hear that she liked it. He was even more joyed at the sight of her now-tear-free face. "Aw shucks, Ella." He responded bashfully. "It's your birthday, you have to have a cake."

He dished it up and the two ate in a comfortable, happy silence.


	6. Chapter 6

As the season changed and weeks passed it was finally summer. This meant that Drisella and Anastasia now had an excuse to go shopping for new, lighter dresses, which was surprisingly good news for Ella. A day where the lady Tremaine and her daughters went shopping was a day where Ella had time to herself, which was a very good day indeed. On the morning in which the Tremaines had to go dress shopping, Ella woke extra early do to her numerous chores. The dress shop where the daughters wished to go to was three towns over, resulting in a long trip. Ella planned to finish her chores as early as possible to spend the rest of the day at her leisure.

"Now Ella," her stepmother scolded as she was stepping into the carriage to leave with her daughters. "I want this house spick and span when we return, you hear? All your work must be done at sublime quality; I don't want you lazing around all day." Her words were ice and her face was sharp as she looked down at Ella with a judgmental eye.

"No worries, Madam." Ella assured her. "All the work will be done and the house will look perfect, I promise!"

With one last sneering eye, the Tremaines were gone, leaving Ella to finish her work.

Ella worked diligently, not allowing herself any breaks in promise of later free time. She cleaned every dish and every tub and every room. She tended to all of the animals and gathered the fresh eggs from her hens. She even made sure that the hole in the basement where her mice friends resided looked as tidy and neat as it possibly could. Within a few hours, she had finished her labor.

The luxury of such a large amount of free time excited Ella. It was an opportunity to do whatever she pleased. She could spend the entire day with Greyson and her stepmother would be none the wiser.

So, Ella went into town and was delighted to see a large flock of customers just leaving the bakery. This meant that Greyson would have time to see her. She walked in to see him at the counter, deeply focused on frosting a cake. It looked to be for a wedding of sorts, with delicate frosting swirls and pristine sugar rosebuds. Greyson looked totally entranced in his work. Ella decided to let him finish before she spoke to him, in fear of distracting him from his work. She waited for about ten minutes and Greyson worked steadily, making sure there wasn't a pedal out of place. When he was finally done, he put his frosting tool down on the counter and smiled proudly at his creation.

"It's a lovely cake." Ella said softly, causing the baker to jump about five feet into the air. When he looked up to see who startled him, his mind eased and he smiled at the sight of his friend, who was alarmed at his surprised reaction.

"Ella!" He laughed, "I didn't know you were here. You poor thing! How long did you wait there?" He grinned, a little embarrassed.

Ella smiled softly. "Not terribly long at all! I could see that you were working very hard and didn't want to distract you. It's such a beautiful cake! I'm sure your client will love it!"

Greyson scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Aw, thanks Ella. I sure hope so. They were very picky." He said, gesturing to the dessert. "Everything had to be just so."

"Well I think it's lovely." Ella said. "It looks perfect. You ought to do my own wedding cake."

Greyson's face fell as he misunderstood the message. "You...you're engaged?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment. On one hand, he was flattered that Ella thought so highly of his cakes that she would wish for him to cater her big day. However, he was saddened at the thought of her getting married. He knew she was allowed to see whoever she desired, and he knew that he rightfully had no say in her affairs, and he was very unwilling to admit to himself that he may have harbored feeling for her, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He was confused to see Ella burst into a loud fit of laughter.

Ella found the baker's misunderstanding hilarious. "No!" She managed through the laughter. "No, no, no! I'm not engaged in the slightest. I just meant that when the occasion arises, I would love a cake like this for my wedding, if I get married someday."

Greyson's face turned a bright red. He smacked his hand on his face in shame. "Oh my goodness..." He groaned, making Ella laugh harder. He was so embarrassed at his mistake. But why was he so upset about it anyway? He and Ella were simply friends. She was free to marry whomever she wanted. He decided it would be best to change the subject. "So, Ella, did you stop by to get some bread?"

Ella shook her head. "Nope!" She said happily. "My stepmother and stepsisters are out dress shopping. My chores are done, so I have a free day all to myself. "

"And you chose to spend it with ME?" Greyson put his hand over his heart in mock honor. "Goodness, I am flattered!" He joked.

Ella laughed softly. "Well I would hope so. Now that you have finished your cake, what shall we do?"

Greyson shrugged honestly, "It's your big day, what would you like to do?"

Ella thought long and hard. What would she like to do? It was so rare for her to have options. Then, she suddenly got an idea. She looked at Greyson, whose brown eyes were filled with patience as he waited for the verdict. His smile was soft. "Could we..." She asked shyly, "could you...teach me how to bake?" She gripped her apron and twisted it in anticipation.

Greyson smiled wide as this beautiful young woman waited for response. "Of course!" He answered. "I'd love to teach you! We can start with a simple loaf." He gestured to the kitchen. "Let's go!" Ella excitedly trotted in after him.

They started off very progressively. Ella's prior kitchen experience came in handy, as she already knew the basics of baking. She could work an oven and crack an egg and perform all the simple instructions with top quality proficiency. Greyson helped her gather the ingredients, showing her which tools he preferred for which recipe. Occasionally he had to leave to serve a customer, but he knew he could trust Ella in his kitchen. The only element that was foreign to Ella was kneading. She tried and tried, but she could not get the proper motions for such a large, overwhelming pile of dough. Greyson attempted to explain it to her.

"No, you use big presses." He said, using hand gestures in the air. Ella tried to mimicking him, but to no avail. She never got frustrated, however, Greyson noted. She just kept trying. She had determination as great as her kindness the baker admired so.

Eventually, however, Greyson felt he had to help. "May I assist?" He asked softly? Ella nodded, knowing it was alright to accept a little help. Very slowly, Greyson stood behind Ella and reached out his arms so that he could cover her hands with his. He moved at a speed where his student could object at any time if she so wished to. But Ella approved the action and urged him to continue teaching. "You see..." He said softly. Ella could feel his voice vibrate through his chest that was lightly against her back. She could feel his voice softly kiss her neck and she tried to prevent a shiver from running through her. "You see...you use big motions, moving the dough in various directions to allow it to fold over itself." He softly took command of her hands, moving them with the dough. She moved with him, moving the bread dough every which way. The two moved as a cohesive unit, not noticing that they were slowly moving closer toward each other, similar to Ella's first long visit when the two danced in the moonlight. When they were finished, not only had they crafted perfect dough, but they were very much intertwined.

Ella's back was fully against the baker's chest, and his arms had wrapped around hers to allow his hands to cover hers. His head now rested in the space above her shoulder, which allowed for their ears to barely touch as they resided side-by-side.

Neither of them seemed to mind this closeness, however. In fact, they almost seemed to enjoy it. Ella looked down and compared their hands. Her hands were now covered with flour to the degree that Greyson's usually were. She slowly flipped their hands around to examine his. Her fingers lightly traced along the flour crusted lines of his hand, smiling softly to herself as she examined every detail. She had always been fascinated with his ever-worn hands ever since he had reached out to he'd to help her on their first meeting. Before that day, she never would've imagined herself in this situation, learning to bake in the arms of a very kind man who was perpetually covered in flour. "Mr. Fitz, do you suppose there will ever be a time where I will see you and you will not be dusted with your ingredients?" She murmured to him in a hushed voice, unsure if he could even hear her.

Greyson, whose chin now rested on Ella's shoulder as he watched her study his hands smiled lightly at her pondering. "I'm not sure," he hummed quietly. "I am so often made to be the result of my work. However I do clean up occasionally."

Ella's thoughts wandered back to the night she had snuck out to see him. He had tried to tame his hair and tidy himself for their meeting. "I suppose you do clean up rather nice." She sighed absentmindedly. Greyson smiled at her carelessly kind words. The two remained locked in this moment, the both of them secretly wishing for it to be endless. However, there was still a loaf to finish, though neither of them really was focused on bread at the time.

Eventually, they had to break apart, their cheeks a light blush from the unexpected intimacy. Greyson showed her how to adjust the oven to prepare the bread and they two chatted as their creation baked. In the end they had a perfect loaf.

Ella was elated. "Look at it!" She cheered, "It's wonderful!" She grinned from ear to ear. Greyson shared her excitement.

"It's perfect!" He applauded. "You've done a tremendous job!" He gestured to the light brown thing of beauty. His eyes however, were focused in another beauty.

As Ella gazed upon the result of her work, Greyson studied her face. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled with pride and even though her hair was a tad bit disheveled, it still shone with a golden shine. He could see her warm personality reflected in her smile and he had to admit that his heart swelled just a bit when he noticed that her hands were covered in a similar layer of flour that he often sported. He hated to admit it, and he tried to hold it back as much as possible, but the baker knew that he was utterly falling for this woman.

The two ate the bread together. To their delight, it tasted ad good as it looked.

As the pair understood, all things must come to an end. Ella soon had to depart in order to arrive home before her family did. "Thank you for teaching me how to bake." She told Greyson as she left the bakery. Her teacher smiled fondly back at her. "Anytime." He said truthfully. Because he would always have time for Ella.

Ella returned to her home gleefully to see that she had beaten the Tremaine's arrival time. However, her face fell when she opened the door.

While she was gone, the lady Tremaine's cat, Lucifer. Had demolished all of Ella's hard work while attempting to capture her mice friends. The house was in ruins, as if all her work she had woken up so early to accomplish had been reversed. As she stood in front of the mess, her face in a state of horror, the door opened. In walked Anastasia and Drisella, their arms loaded with new bright frocks and dresses. Following them was the lady Tremaine, whose collected face twisted once she saw the state of the home. She shrieked.

"You foolish girl!" She screamed. "You foolish, lazy girl! Look at this house! Look at it!" She pointed at the disaster. Ella's face welled up with tears.

"Madam!" She replied anxiously, "the cat-"

"Silence!" Tremaine bellowed. "I've had enough of your laziness! You're unreliable and a misery upon this household!" As Ella silently wept, the lady thought up a suitable punishment. "You shall be placed on a suspension in order to focus on your chores. There will be no going into town, and no leaving the household except for outdoor work." The lady spoke crisply. She pointed upstairs. "Now leave. Go to you attic and think about improving your work ethics. Later you will fix this mess, but for now I don't want you in my sight, you understand?"

Ella nodded and ran up to her room, rough sobs escaped her mouth. She ran up to her attic and collapsed on her bed in a fit of distress. Not going into town for a month? She won't get to see her only friend! She won't get to see the baker. He will feel as if she has abandoned him! He will be hurt after such a wonderful day, to be completely ignored. Ella wept long and hard. What would she do?

What would she do?


	7. Chapter 7

This house arrest situation was proving to be rather difficult for Ella.

Her step family was relishing the suspension, however, as they openly enjoyed seeing Ella busy and miserable. They made sure there were plenty of dishes to wash and tons of clothes to clean and dozens of meals to cook. They worked hard to ensure that there was always a task for Ella to do, and three more chores after that. The only upside was that she now looked forward to her outdoor chores, such as feeding the animals and cleaning the chicken coop because it meant that she got to leave the house, even if for a few fleeting moments. It was depressing to see the home that Ella once cherished become a house that acted as a prison.

What made Ella the most distressed was that she could no longer go out into the town to buy groceries, which meant that she could not see her friend Greyson. She considered sneaking out in the night, as she had done before. However, the price of being caught was much higher now. Ella wanted to avoid any possible extensions to this misery, a month was bad enough. She was very concerned that she had no way of telling Greyson the reason for her absence. She did not know the exact address of the bakery, so she could not write to him. He must think she was ignoring him! Avoiding him, even! This thought made Ella's heart sink. She valued Greyson's friendship more than anything, and now she was in great danger of losing it.

As Ella folded the Tremaine's extravagant clothing, she thought of her baker friend. She thought back to their last encounter. She thought of the great fun she had learning how to bake. She thought of how she felt when she was encased in his arms...

Ella shook her head abruptly to get herself out of the memory. Where did that come from? The young woman felt very awkward. She had been feeling some strange things in her stomach, a feeling as if there were a thousand butterflies in her. An odd feeling, but strangely it felt nice. It arose when she thought about Greyson Fitz.

She had caught herself remembering his touch, when they danced, when he held her as she wept, and when he taught her to bake. She thought of his always-eager smile whenever she walked into the bakery. She thought of his hands, always worn, covered with flour, and outstretched for her.

Ella did not know what to make of these thoughts, and to be honest, they confused her. She was very firm on her belief that she and Mr. Fitz were merely good friends, nothing more. However, she could not help but fantasize of a life where they were more than that. A life where there were no stepsisters or stepmothers, a life where the two could see each other as often as they pleased. They could dance every night in the bakery under the moon's glow. They could sit and talk about whatever they want, whenever they wanted to. They could bake together and hold hands and Greyson could even make their wedding cake, exactly as he had done so before for their client, only this one would be special because it would be their own.

The ringing of the service bells awoke Ella from her daydream and her cheeks flushed to a deep red. What foolish thoughts! Even if Ella did harbor feeling for the baker there was no telling whether he felt the same. She knew there was absolutely no chance of this, especially not after this unexplained absence. Ella decided to shove the thoughts out of her mind for good as she dutifully continued with her laundry.

On the other side of town, Greyson was having a rather difficult time. Sure, business was doing tremendously as it always had, but there was something missing from his life. Or should he say someone? It had been a very long time since Ella had been to the bakery. He had started to worry about the reason.

Was it something he said? Was it something he did? Was she just tired of him in general? Had she found a better friend? Greyson's mind did backflips, searching for an answer.

He had thought that their last encounter had gone well, wonderful even. They got to spend practically the whole day together. He remembered how nice it was to have her in his arms as they prepared the dough. He remembered how he would easily get distracted because he would be admiring her brilliant blue eyes. He especially remembered the feeling he got in his heart whenever she was near him. It was a soft and warm feeling that made him feel like he was glowing. Greyson absolutely hated to admit it, but he was falling for Ella.

He knew that this was a lost cause, however, as he slumped over the counter at the bakery, waiting for customers. Even if he did have feelings for her, he knew that Ella could never have feelings for him, no matter how kind-hearted she was. He was just a baker. However much he adored it, he knew that baking wasn't the most glamorous profession. Most women he knew only had eyes for one man: the prince. And he was certainly no prince. For one thing, he didn't look the part. His hair was always messy, no matter how hard he tried to tame it. He loved to wear his father's old, worn out apron and simple, plain shirts as opposed to the elegant trappings of royalty. He always had flour on him, for goodness sake! He could never hold his own when measured up against the prince, or any member of the royal family for that matter. What girl would want him? He certainly wasn't deserving of someone as wonderful as Ella.

And now she was gone. She had left him. Greyson put his head on the counter and groaned. His heart ached to see her again. If he could only speak to her, then just maybe they could work out this confusion together and continue their grand friendship.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." This was something that Greyson's mother had told him once when his father was away for business. And boy was Greyson understanding that concept right now.

But he decided to pick himself up and try to continue through life. He had a business to run after all, and a hefty stack of deliveries to make. The baker grabbed his orders and headed out the door.

With Ella's suspension, all of the usual groceries and things she got from the town now had to be delivered to the Tremaine's estate, which was a bit more expensive and took a longer bit of time. Ella had now been accustomed to answering the door at any moment's notice, as she had no control over what the Lady Tremaine decided to order. She was in the upstairs of the house, putting away newly pressed dressings when she heard a knocking at the door for the fifth time that day. However, she had her hands quite full, causing the lady Tremaine to make a difficult decision on whether she should answer the door herself or risk Cinderella having to put the freshly clean clothes on the ground. In the end, she put aside her pride and opened the door.

On the other side of that door was a man carrying three boxes. He was of medium height and had a stocky build. His hair was the color of fresh mud and though it was short, it still had enough length to look unkempt. It was peppered with baking flour. Around his waist was an apron, also dusty with flour, as were his hands and face.

Tremaine scoffed at his disheveled appearance. "What do you want?" She asked in an icy tone.

The man held out the boxes. "I'm from the bakery, miss," he said kindly. "I'm here to drop off a delivery of loaves and breakfast pastries to this location. Are you the lady of the house?" He asked politely. Tremaine narrowed her eyes at this boy.

"What do you think you're doing? Step back! We can't have you in the house! You look like a mess. Do you think I can have another mess in this household?" She said aggressively, causing the man to take a few quick steps away.

"I'm sorry, madam," he said softly.

Ella had just finished putting away the clothes when she went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. It was not uncommon for the lady Tremaine's elitist attitude to cause her to act quite cruel to those who brought the deliveries. Although, to be fair, Ella had never seen the woman act any differently. When she got downstairs, she stopped abruptly as her breath caught in her throat. Standing in the doorway with boxes of bread was none other than Greyson Fitz.

Greyson heard someone in the house coming down the stairs and when he looked up to see who it was, his jaw dropped. Ella. This was Ella's house. This was Ella's stepmother. This was Ella's terrible, terrible stepmother. He was putting two and two together slowly. When she caught her breath and smiled at him ever so slightly, as she was still quite surprised, he knew. He knew she wasn't avoiding him by her own decision. No, she simply could not leave the house. That was why he had to deliver their bread.

Tremaine snapped in his face, pulling him out of his train of thought. "Boy!" She shouted. Greyson shook his head as took his eyes off Ella. He heard sharp giggles as he saw two gaudily dressed women in the background. Ella's stepsisters. He now had visual reference to all of the awful stories Ella told about them. They were every bit as terrible as he pictured them to be.

Suddenly, Tremaine noticed that Ella had finished her current chore. "Cinderella!" She snapped. "What are you just standing there for, you stupid girl? You have much more work to do! Go downstairs and sweep the fireplace! Make use of yourself!" She commanded. The stepsisters' giggles turned into a fit of laughter and snorting as Ella took one final, longing look at Greyson before she said, "yes madam," and went away to the next room, as to see if she could maybe just hear Greyson's voice just one more time without Tremaine knowing.

Greyson felt himself grow cold and angry. "Do you really think you can talk to her that way?" He snapped. The stepmother raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Her voice deepened.

"Do you really think you can talk to that woman that way? What gives you the right to treat her as such? She is not garbage! She is a human being! She's so much more than that, even! Yet how can you feel that you have the right to speak to her in such a barbaric manner? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Greyson exploded.

Tremaine had had enough. "And what gives you the right to speak to me at all?" She screeched. "Look at you! You're nothing but a pathetic bakery boy! Your appearance is appalling and you have no right to speak to someone of my dignity! I know how this world works and I know how my household needs to be managed. You, boy, are nothing but a lowlife, disgusting, peasant, just like that girl! You don't deserve respect!"

Greyson was fuming. His face was stone cold. His grip on the boxes tightened until his knuckles turned a bright white. The things he wanted to say right now...

But he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Ella may still be in earshot. The last thing he wanted was for her to witness him lose his temper, to hear him yell even louder, something that very rarely ever happened. Instead, he pushed the boxes into Tremaine's arms and walked away, not desiring to stay to even accept a payment. Tremaine simply smiled at her win and shut the door, placing the boxes on a table and retiring to her room.

Ella sat against a wall in the next room, covering her open mouth in pure shock. She had never heard nor even thought possible that such a cold, aggressive tone could come from Greyson. It sounded so unlike the soft, caring voice she was used to hearing. It was very unusual, seeing her family and the baker interact. It was an indescribable feeling of discomfort. It was like trying to mix oil and water, the two forces were just so opposite. Ella felt her heart swell, however, at Greyson's bravery. He had stood up to Tremaine on behalf of her, a task Ella knew she could never do on her own. He had defended her. He cared for her. It made Ella smile ridiculously. It seemed that their friendship was not lost after all. In fact, it felt stronger than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I had to deal with a few things that took my attention away from writing. I believe that I should be back to my usual routine now.

A quick side note, the prince is this story bears similar qualities too, but is NOT Kitt from the movie. I love him just as much as you all do and could not bear to have him in a situation where Ella would have to choose between him and Greyson. Kitt is too precious for words and I could never do that to him!

Please, please, please continue to give me feedback as we progress through the story together! I absolutely love hearing from you!

Weeks had passed since Greyson had made a delivery to Ella's home. Ella's suspension was finally drawing to a close and she was absolutely itching to get out of her house. Her patience had been tested more in the past month than ever in her lifetime. She was positively fed up with the Tremaines and their snobbish, negative behavior. However, even though she had to put up with this great nastiness, Ella remained kind to her step-family, as she knew that was what her mother would've wanted - relentless kindness.

Her promise was almost broken once, though. It was a few days after the encounter with Greyson. Ella was preparing the table for lunch when she couldn't help but overhear her stepsisters gossiping.

"I still cannot believe that ratty baker boy talked back to mother!" Exclaimed Drisella in a disgusted tone. "The nerve! I can't imagine!"

"To think, rubbish like that - delivering to OUR household!" Anastasia shrieked. Then, her voice grew quiet. "Do you think he wasn't just the slightest bit cute though? I mean, for rubbish. " Ella's ears burned a bright red at this pondering. She continued to arrange the place settings, attuning her ear closer to the conversation.

"Anastasia!" The other sister gasped. "Cute? He was a mess, covered in flour! Fumbling with his packages! Those are hardly attractive qualities!"

Ella's grip on the plate she was holding tightened to the point where her knuckles turned white. It hurt her heart to listen to her friend be so insulted. If only she had the courage to share a slice of her mind!

Anastasia wrinkled her eyebrow in frustration. "I didn't mean that I like him! Baking is hardly a noble profession. I'd sooner be dead than be caught in the arms of the likes of him! But you don't think he was perhaps the slightest bit good-looking?" She reasoned.

Drisella rolled her eyes. She had always considered herself the wisest of the pair. "Well yes, he might have been a tad bit good-looking. I would never go so far as to call him handsome, however! He's disgusting. A baker! Gah! What a peasant. He is of no value whatsoever."

Ella put her foot down. "That's not true!" She spoke suddenly. The two sisters looked up at her in genuine surprise at the sudden courage. "He seemed like a noble man! A kind man with a heart bigger than the two of yours combined! And baking is indeed a valued profession, just as he too is a person of value!" She held the plate tightly to her chest as if it were a shield. Part of her instantly regretted the outburst as soon as it escaped her lips. However, part of her knew it was a just action, to defend Greyson Fitz, for she knew that he would, and already did, defend her.

The two sisters merely laughed at her. "Ah, Cinderella! You naive fool! You know nothing of the world or how it works. You know nothing at all. Of course YOU would defend the baker boy. He is at your basest level." Drisella declared in a snobbish tone.

"Base indeed!" Anastasia agreed. She turned to her sister. "Now the prince," she fawned, "he is quite the specimen!"

Drisella nearly fainted at the mention of the prince. It was no secret that the desire of almost every young maiden in the kingdom was to catch the eye of the bachelor royal and marry him. It was the absolute fondest dream of the sisters, for with the princes hand came all the trappings of royalty. Not to mention the fact that they thought him to be quite attractive.

"The prince!" sighed Drisella, "that jet black hair!"

"Those baby blue eyes!" Anastasia cooed.

"That tall body!"

"Those muscular arms!"

"Now HE is a man worthy of our attention!" Drisella turned her head to Ella. "Not yours though, Cinderella. He would never so much as look at you. Don't even dare to get your hopes up."

Ella scoffed at the suggestion. The prince may have been the goal of every other woman in the kingdom, but he sure wasn't hers. At this point, she had decided that she had had quite enough of this conversation. "If you two need me, I will be in the village. My suspension is over and we need fresh greens for dinner." She decided curtly. And with that, she grabbed a basket and stormed out, her cheeks flush with red.

Before she left, however, she turned to look at her stepsisters. "And for your information, I believe I am worthy of the prince's attention just as much as you are." And then, she was gone.

Greyson's productivity at the bakery had doubled after his delivery visit to Ella's residence. He figured that if he stayed as busy as possible, he'd have no time to allow himself to be angry at Ella's family. Thus, he buried himself in his work and allowed it to consume him. He had no knowledge on when, if ever, his friend would return. He was unsure if she was even willing to step foot in his establishment after overhearing his outburst. He held heavy remorse over the fact that he had allowed himself to lose control like that. Ella probably thinks him to be a brute now!

He felt his behavior was party justified, however. It utterly disgusted him how Ella's family treated her! Sure, he had heard of their nastiness from Ella's stories and that too made him quite upset. However, seeing the abuse in person was a different feeling entirely, and frankly much more than he could bear. Ella's suspension was a rough time for Greyson because he knew every day that she spent at home was one more day where she was mistreated, and that made his stomach feel positively ill. It took every ounce of his strength to not march over to Ella's house and continue to give the lady Tremaine another piece of his mind. However, he knew that Ella would not approve, for her kind heart was surely opposed to such behavior. So, Greyson figured that the least he could do was offer himself and his bakery as a safe haven for whenever Ella needed to rid herself of the madness. He sincerely hoped that she would someday return to the bakery, because he could not stand the thought of her with that awful family.

He was almost finished sweeping the floor when he heard the store's front door open. He didn't bother looking up, assuming he had time to finish his sweeping job before the customer had decided what to buy. To his great surprise he felt a small figure run up and wrap its arms around him, causing him to lose hold of his broom. It fell to the floor with a large clatter. Greyson looked down at the figure and felt his heart swell when he recognized the golden hair that lay against his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ella in a tight embrace, as if holding on to her tightly may allow her to never leave for such an extended time again.

The two held their position for what felt like an endless time, a just reunion, though it must've only been mere minutes to the rest of the world.

When they finally separated, they looked at each other and grinned. "It sure is nice to see you again," whispered the baker.

Ella beamed. "it sure is indeed"

The two spent the next hours between customers catching up. Greyson had apologized an infinite amount for what he considered to be his unforgivable behavior at Ella's house while Ella simply laughed at his flustered state. "You defended me when I could not." she explained, "you will never have to apologize for that." Greyson was relieved at her calm demeanor.

The two decided to close the shop momentarily for Greyson's lunch break and take a walk about town. They strolled and chatted and admired the various gardens and shops and generally were simply pleased to be spending time with one another. They had made it to the town square when they heard the king's royal messenger call out for the attention of all. The pair looked at each other in interest. This was not a routine occurrence, so it must have been a relevant announcement. They stopped their strolling to listen along with the rest of the town.

"I have an important announcement to all citizens of the kingdom!" The messenger bellowed. "It has been decreed that the prince is becoming of age and is to be in search of a young woman to be his bride. A royal ball is being held for this occasion. All of the neighboring kingdoms are welcome to present their royal highnesses for the prince's consideration. In addition, at his majesty's special request, every citizen of the kingdom, especially every young woman, is invited and encouraged to attend."

Cheers and shrieks were amongst the massive applause of the town. Maidens began to grow overwhelmed with the joyous opportunity to meet and woo the prince. This was a dream come true for many.

"Invitations shall be sent out to every member of every household shortly. On behalf of the king, may everyone be welcomed and have a splendid time!" And with that, the royal messenger got on his horse and followed his entourage out the gates to return to the castle.

Ella smiled brilliantly! A ball! What fun! If everyone in town was invited and encouraged to attend, then the Lady Tremaine was sure to let her go! She wasn't after the prince by any means, but she was enthusiastic with the idea of a grand party. She turned to Greyson.

"A ball! Oh, doesn't that sound just lovely?" She gushed. Greyson was charmed with her delight, he smiled as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"It does indeed!" He agreed. He too was intrigued by the idea of a grand party. The town would be energetic with happiness and he would get the chance to dance the night away with Ella. The thought of it made his heart race. He was about to ask Ella if she would perhaps like to attend the ball with him when she interjected his thoughts.

"I don't care so much about seeing the prince or whatnot. I mean, it's not like he'd take any interest in me anyway, right?" She pondered out loud.

Greyson's mind furiously disagreed with that pondering. Not take interest in Ella? Any man would be insane to not notice Ella. She was perfection in Greyson's eyes. The prince was an utter fool if he didn't take interest in Ella. He'd be missing out on the most wonderful girl in the whole kingdom. Greyson couldn't help but realize that he would be distraught if the prince and Ella were to cross paths, for he knew that he'd instantly be smitten with her. And well, Greyson wasn't sure how he felt about that. To be honest, it made his heart ache just thinking of the hypothetical scenario. But if that was Ella's desire...

"Not take interest in you!" He scoffed, "of course he would take interest in you, Ella. He would ask for your hand as soon as your eyes met!" Ella smiled at this. She had no want to have the prince's hand, but Greyson's words made her blush.

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"Absolutely." he responded strongly.

Ella smiled sweetly as the two continued their stroll. When she had purchased the greens and it was time for them to part she turned to the baker. "I'm so happy that I'm able to see you again." She looked into his deep brown eyes. "I've missed you terribly, if I'm being honest. I do hope greatly that I see you at the ball." She stood up on her tiptoes to give the baker a quick kiss on the cheek before she briskly turned and left for her home.

Greyson felt himself melt as he gently touched the spot where her lips had been moments ago. "I missed you too," he whispered.

He suddenly couldn't wait for this ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Another new chapter to make up for my previous absence! We are getting closer and closer to this story's climax. Thank you so much for the feedback! Keep it up, I love hearing your opinions as it makes me eager to write faster! Enjoy!**

When Ella returned home, she immediately told the Tremaines the wonderful news of the grand ball. With delight, she told of how it was requested that every eligible maiden of the kingdom attend, for the prince was of age and ready to choose a wife. Her stepsisters were slightly overwhelmed at the idea of meeting the prince.

"The PRINCE?" screamed Drisella.

"He's looking for a WIFE?" shrieked Anastasia.

"He'll surely marry me!" Drisella cried.

"He'll simply fall in love with me!" Anastasia swooned.

The girls stood and began to jump up and down frantically while screaming at the top of their lungs, each arguing over who would win over the prince, for both girls assumed it would be them. The lady Tremaine remained speechless, her face in a state of shock. She went to Ella and put her hand on her shoulder, scanning her eyes for deception.

"Is this true, girl?" She asked slowly.

Ella nodded vigorously. "The king's messenger announced it in town himself."

Tremaine stood up straight and turned to her daughters, a devious smile stretched her lips. Ella could see a wild plan forming in her head.

"Girls!" The woman snapped, getting the daughters' attention. They quit their frantic celebration and looked at their mother with wide eyes. Their mother approached them and held their hands. "Listen to me carefully," she whispered in a hushed, serious tone, "one of you must secure the hand of the prince, you understand? You must! If you can do that, we will be eased of all the debt we held when we came to this horrid place. One of you must marry him!" She turned suddenly to Ella. "I want you to head to the village tailor right this minute and order three new ball gowns!"

Ella gasped at her step mothers sudden generosity. She was genuinely touched that the lady Tremaine would even think to order her a dress. "Oh, thank you!" she said, gushing with appreciation. "That's incredibly generous of you."

The three Tremaines looked at her with blank, confused expressions. "What do you mean?" questioned the lady Tremaine. Drisella began to snort out a fit of laughter and pointed at Ella.

"Mother, she believes the third dress is for her!" The stepsister laughed. Anastasia began to laugh just as heartily. The lady Tremaine glared at Ella.

"Foolish girl," she said icily. The third dress is obviously for me. I will not have you coming to the ball and messing up the plans I have for my family."

Ella was crushed. "Oh, please let me go to the ball!" she begged. "If you won't buy me a dress, I'll just wear my mother's, it won't cost you a thing! I have absolutely no desire to see the prince, even! I just want to see my friend!"

Anastasia scoffed. "What friend can you possibly have? A sewer rat?"

"No!" remarked Ella, "a baker." The stepsisters began to laugh even harder.

"You mean that rude, scrappy boy who made a delivery a few weeks ago and left without remembering to take pay? That dirty fool is your friend? How awful!" Cried Drisella in between her snorts.

Ella felt her face reddening with a mixture if embarrassment and anger. Who were these girls to talk about Greyson in such a wicked manner? Greyson was the nicest human being Ella had ever had the pleasure of knowing and yet her stepsisters talked of him as if he was garbage, sewage! He had more kindness than the whole Tremaine family could even fathom having.

"That's enough, girls!" the lady Tremaine snapped. "It is not important, we will discuss the details later. You must run to the tailor at once though, before she is swamped with orders! Go!" She yelled, shoving Ella out the door.

Ella went quickly to the tailor, her ears still biting red with embarrassment. Of course lady Tremaine wouldn't buy her a dress! She almost wouldn't even let her go to the ball! How foolish she was to have hope. These people were more wicked than she gave them credit for.

To keep her mind off her hurt feelings, she thought instead of the lovely time she'd have at the ball. She could easily fix up her mother's old dress to suit her. It would be ten times as beautiful as whatever gaudy creation the Treamaines desired to wear. She'd look like a dream. And when Greyson saw her...

Ella smiled despite herself at the thought of that notion. He would be blown away. She was excited to get to spend the whole night with her friend. They could dance the night away. It would be as wonderful as the first time they danced together in the bakery, with the moonlight shining on them and the local street band playing away by the pub. Only this time there would be the beautiful setting of the castle, and a professional orchestra. Ella let her mind wander off playfully to how she would feel, locked in his arms as the two would dance. Her arm around his neck and his around her waist and the whole palace spinning around them as they danced. Ella's cheeks were still red as she entered the tailor's, but not it was because of something entirely different and wonderful.

Ella ordered the dresses. The tailor was a charming old woman with a wide smile. "It's a good thing you got here early, miss," she told Ella. "I expect to get absolutely flooded with ball gown orders from every maiden in the kingdom. Everyone wants their shot at impressing his highness I suppose." she winked at Ella. "I'm sure you do as well, eh miss?"

Ella smiled at the woman but shook her head. "Not me ma'am." She said cheerfully. When the tailor gave a questioning look, Ella replied "I'm meeting a special friend at the ball whom I'm excited to spend time with."

The tailor laughed cheerfully. "Oh, that's just as wonderful, if not more! I'll get your orders ready in a few days' time, miss. Thank you for stopping in."

On her way home, Ella began to wonder. She did hope sincerely that Greyson would go to the ball. He never did ask her if she wanted to go. She had only assumed that given their friendship that he wished to go with her. She began to panic. What if she was just making bold assumptions that were riddled with falsity? What if Greyson had plans to attend the ball with some other maiden, or to not attend the ball at all? Ella thought back to the numerous conversations the two have had. He never had mentioned a significant other, right? Surely if he had big plans to go to the ball with another woman it would have come up in their constant talks, right? Of course it would have!

As Ella began to panic more and more she found that she was standing right outside the bakery. Perhaps this was fate telling her to settle her inner qualm. She decided to stop in for a quick moment before she returned home.

She entered quietly to see that Greyson had customers. A mother was purchasing a loaf of bread while her young daughter gazed at the cake display, her eyes as large as saucers in pure childlike awe. Greyson smiled down at the little girl warmly. Her mother began to walk out, but the child remained, her eyes still hypnotized by the dazzling display. Greyson leaned over the counter to speak to her.

"Excuse me miss," he whispered. The girl looked up at him, embarrassed to have been caught in a daze. "What's you most favorite color?" He asked sweetly.

"Pink!" The girl immediately responded.

Greyson nodded. "Pink indeed." he agreed as he quickly went to the kitchen. The sound of shuffling boxes could be heard and within a minute Greyson returned with something behind his back. The mother stood by the door, watching her daughter with great confusion. Greyson knelt down to the little girl's height and from behind his back he revealed a small cupcake with bright pink frosting. The little girl shrieked in pure delight as she took the small cake in her little hands, admiring it as if it were a masterpiece. The mother lightly gasped in surprise. Ella felt her heart melt.

"That's so kind of you sir, thank you so much!" she said to the baker.

Greyson stood up and smiled. "Anyone who admires my work so much is in turn much appreciated. It was nothing." He said, gently patting the small girl's head. The pair left the bakery, one with a smile on her face and frosting on her fingers.

"That was lovely of you." Ella said softly, making her presence known. Greyson jumped, surprised at her visiting. The big smile on his face said he was happy to see her.

"Ella! What brings you here at this hour?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Ella replied honestly. "I was worrying and it seems that my feet led me here." She pushed a loose curl away from her face.

Greyson felt his heart flutter at those words. "What a beautiful notion." He said under his breath. He pulled a chair out for her and took a seat at one of the tables. "So what's on your mind?" he asked.

Ella sat down and crossed her legs. Should she tell him her personal worries? Normally she wouldn't hesitate in the slightest, but this time it was different. This time it involved him. She decided to be direct, as it was the most honest. She looked up at the baker, who waited for her with an open expression and an eager ear that made her feel so lucky to have such a friend. "Are you going to the ball?" she asked suddenly. "The royal ball that the prince is having?"

Greyson laughed. "I was planning on it, yes. Is that all?"

Ella asked further. "Did you have plans? To take anyone, I mean? If I may ask."

Greyson smiled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I only had plans to spend time with you, if that's alright. I mean, why? Did you want to go with anyone else? Because that's perfectly alright! You should spend the ball with whomever you want to, Ella." he said sincerely, his face showed his honesty.

Ella sighed softly out of relief. "No, no, I was hoping to spend time with you. " she assured him. "I planned on meeting you there, I guess I was just worried about...logistics?" She said, not quite ready to put into words her complicated feelings.

Greyson laughed. "Well I hope you're not troubled too much with your logistics!" He looked into her bright blue eyes. "Seriously, worry doesn't suit you. You're always so joyful and filled with hope that it just looks out of place when you're upset." He walked over and knelt by her, taking her hands in his. He began to get nervous as he geared himself to voice something he hoped to have the courage to say for a while now. He looked up at her. "Ella, I will always be here for you, to help you with your...logistics whenever you need it. My door will always be open for you. I can't wait to have a wonderful time with you at the ball, because the truth is-"

Just then the door to the bakery opened and several customers arrived to purchase some baked goods. Greyson sighed at the interruption. He stood up. "Sorry I can't talk longer, Ella. But I honestly cannot wait to see you at the ball." He said sincerely as he gave her a sad smile.

Ella smiled warmly back at him. "It's perfectly alright. I look forward to seeing you as well!" She said happily as she left the store.

As she left for home, not one worry entered her mind. She was as eager as ever to return home and fix up her dress for the ball.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hello, everyone! We're getting closer to the ball! Also, this story has a cover now! Yay! As always, please remember to review with your thoughts and criticism. I absolutely love hearing what you all think! Enjoy!

After days and weeks of anxious waiting, the day of the royal ball arrived. Ella was elated at the thought of getting to see Greyson. She daydreamed as she helped her sisters get ready. She thought back to her encounter with Greyson that had happened a great while ago. She remembered that he had been interrupted mid-sentence.

"Ella, I will always be here for you, to help you with your...logistics whenever you need it. My door will always be open for you. I can't wait to have a wonderful time with you at the ball, because the truth is-"

What was he going to say? What truth was he talking about? It must not have been too important, as the two never had brought it up again. Still, Ella couldn't help but wonder what the baker was going to say...

The Tremaine's dresses had been made just in time and they were just as wild as Ella thought they'd be. They were adorned with massive rhinestones that gave off large sparkles whenever the sisters moved. There was so much glitter and feathers and sequins and ribbons covering the yellow and pink fabric that someone could get lost for days trying to absorb it all.

Ella was in the middle of tying Anastasia's bodice. She was tugging as hard as she could, but no matter how hard she pulled, Anastasia demanded that the bodice be drawn tighter. After Ella had done all she could with the bodice, she helped the sisters get into their crinolines to keep their gaudy skirts in a round, solid shape. The sisters were already practicing for their royal encounter.

"Marry me?" gasped Drisella. "Why of course!"

"Yes, your majesty, of course I'll marry you!" cooed Anastastia.

"Marry you?" questioned Drisella to her sister, "He's going to marry me!"

"Nonsense!" responded Anastasia, outraged, "I'm the prettiest!"

Drisella shrieked, "I beg to differ!"

The two went at it with wicked words of wicked tongue. Ella merely rolled her eyes. In a way, she felt bad for these fools. Their opulent and frivolous lifestyle had crafted them into girls whose vanity caused them pick fights about any topic.

Ella had finished all of her chores early so that she could spend her time preparing herself for the ball. With a little help from her mice friends, she was able to get her mother's dress restored just in time. As Ella put it on, she felt her heart swell with pride and a little bit of sadness. Oh, if her mother could see her little girl now! Each and every day Ella strived to the woman her mother wanted her to be, a woman who saw each aspect of life with the utmost kindness. And if her mother could see her now...

The dress was perfect! Its striking light pink color went perfectly with Ella's fair skin. Ella's golden waves were curled and pinned up in the most gorgeous updo Ella could fashion. Ella put on her nicest dress flats and prepared to head downstairs to leave with the Tremaines for the ball. As she left, she smiled to herself as she tried to picture how Greyson would react when they met at the ball.

"He'll probably say I look beautiful," Ella thought to herself. "I'll be in his arms and we'll dance the night away!" she thought gleefully. Maybe tonight would be the night that the two figured out the complicated, unspoken feelings that lay between them. She could only hope.

She arrived downstairs just as the Tremaine's were about to leave. "Here I come!" cried Ella excitedly, causing the Tremaines to look up at the girl. Their jaws hung open, as they were stunned at how beautiful Ella was without the guise of the cinders and ashes from her hard labors. The lady Tremaine began to panic.

"Mother, she's beautiful!" whispered Anastasia in a worried awe. The lady Tremaine began to worry as well. This would surely ruin her plans for her daughters. It was her duty to make sure the prince only had eyes for either Deisella or Anastasia, and that meant eliminating any competition.

She put a coy smile on. "Ella, dear, you can't possibly go to the royal ball. It would be embarrassing! A peasant! In the palace? I shudder to think of such a thing." she purred

Ella knew her stepmother would try to prevent her from attending. She put her foot down. "It is the king's order that every citizen is allowed and encouraged to attend the ball. Do you wish to disobey the king?"

The older woman bit her lip. "Well," she decided. "You can't go in these rags." She gestured to Ella's dress. "Poor workmanship. It's practically falling apart!" And with that, she reached out to grasp Ella's dress sleeve and tugged it down hard, ruining the fabric in pieces. Her daughters began to laugh as poor Ella's world came crashing down. Ella was horrified as she gazed upon her mother's dress, now in shreds. She looked at the vile woman, her lip quivering as she tried to keep tears from escaping he eyes.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"You are not getting in the way of my family." Tremaine murmured. She turned around and brought her daughters out to the carriage that sat outside waiting for them. Ella ran after them and watched them roll down the street, heading for the ball.

Ella collapsed to the ground and wept. She couldn't go to the ball like this, in ruins. Her dress was destroyed and there was no way she could make it to the palace on foot. Her night off was taken from her! She wept into the dirt in front of her home. Greyson would be waiting for a girl who would never arrive. The two would never have their dance together. The night was utterly ruined. Ella continued to sob.

After a while, she decided to pick herself up and dust herself off. She figured that if she couldn't have her magical evening, then she would at least get a head start on her chores for the next day. On her way into the garden, however, Ella was surprised to see an elderly woman sitting by the hen house. The woman sat in an attire of dirty rags and her face was covered in wrinkles and grime. She must have been lost.

"Hello, Miss?" Ella called, "May I help you, Miss?"

The woman looked at Ella with warn eyes. "Could you perhaps share with me a cup of cream or some old crumbs?" She asked in a crackled voice.

Ella wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded curtly. "Of course." She said, as she went to the pantry. She prepared a fine cut of cream and, though it hurt her heart to even look at the commodity, she cut a slice of Greyson's bread for the woman. The woman took it with great appreciation.

"Thank you so much, dear! This means more than you could ever know."

Ella smiled sadly. "It was nothing, really." she insisted.

The woman finished the cream with a large gulp. "Yes, but kindness...kindness makes it everything." She stood up suddenly. She began to walk toward the center of the garden. "Now then, let's get you to the ball, Ella!"

Ella was rightly confused. "How do you know my name?" she questioned.

The woman looked puzzled. "Why, I'm your fairy godmother dear!" she exclaimed. The woman then observed her own rags. "Oh dear, I do suppose I don't look like myself. Let's change that." And with that, she pulled out a long crystal-looking wand from her robes. With a flick of her wrist, the woman was transformed. She was now this beautiful, youthful being with a large, jaw-dropping, white silk ball gown. She looked at her new trappings. "Now that's better!" she decided.

Ella was stunned speechless. A fairy godmother? She had remembered her mother talking about such a being when the two would walk together in the meadow. She claimed that they were magical, and took care of people when they needed their magical assistance in life. Ella had believed in them as a child, and now as she watched this woman in extravagant dressing putter around get garden. Her felt her faith restore.

"Now, we need something that says 'carriage'" said the godmother as she looked about the vegetable patch. "Squash? No. Peppers? No. Eggplant? No, not after last time." She turned to Ella. "Do you by chance have any watermelon?" Ella shook her head. "Cantaloupe?" Ella looked puzzled.

"We grow pumpkin?" She offered.

The godmother looked intrigued. "I never have worked with pumpkin before. But I do suppose now is the time to try."

Together the two found the grandest pumpkin in the garden. The godmother said a few words and flicked her wrist. Suddenly, the pumpkin began to transform right before Ella's eyes. It slowly got larger and larger, its outer shell turning into a metallic gold coating. In seconds, a beautiful carriage stood before the pair. Ella was in complete awe. "Wow" she breathed.

The fairy godmother was not finished. "Now, we need horses." She looked around at her resources. Her eyes finally fell on Ella's mice friends. "Perfect!" she cried. And with a flick of the wrist, the four mice blossomed into four white stallions. Ella giggled at the sight of her friends. She stroked their manes.

"Look his magnificent you are!" She laughed as the godmother continued to work her magic. Within minutes she had made footmen out of lizards and a driver out of a goose.

The godmother was getting anxious. "We must get you to the ball now, come on!" She gestured for Ella to get in the carriage.

"Wait!" Ella stopped. She looked at her mother's dress, which now still in embarrassing ruins. "Do you think you could perhaps mend it?" She asked gently.

"Mend it?" The godmother scoffed. "I could make you a whole new dress!"

Ella smiled. "If you could, I would like to wear this to the ball. It was my mother's, you see. I feel like if I wear it, then she's coming with me, in a way." she explained.

The godmother nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, of course. I understand." She held up her wand. "Er, would she mind if I did it up a bit, maybe a blue?" She asked.

Ella laughed. "That would be wonderful." she agreed.

And with that, the fairy godmother spun her wand, aiming at Ella's dress. Ella saw sparkles swirl around her as she was taken by the magic. Her dress now looked stunning! It was a deep gorgeous blue that matched Ella's eyes and it had a grand, large skirt that spun like a dream. It was festooned with a gorgeous, glittering sparkle that glistened in the moonlight. Her golden locks now lay in a perfect dressing. Ella was utterly speechless. No one at the ball would be expecting this. Now, she felt as though her dress was so grand that could be admired by even the prince. However, Ella's focus was on a different man.

Greyson would be so surprised! Ella's cheeks grew red as she thought about how it would be when the two saw each other now. She looked like royalty! Like a princess even!

The godmother looked at her with a warm, proud smile. "Off you go then, dear." She helped her up the carriage. However, she stopped suddenly when she saw Ella's choice in footwear. "Hold on, Ella love, take those off." Ella did as she was told and within a moment her worn-down flats were replaced with stunning heeled slippers.

Ella gasped as she put them on. "They're made of glass!" she observed.

The stepmother nodded. "And they're really comfortable." She smiled, "now hurry! Get to the ball and have yourself a grand night!" She exclaimed as she helped Ella into the carriage.

"Wait!" Ella stopped her departure again. "The Tremaines! When they see me they'll-"

"Ah! Say no more!" The godmother cheered as she waved her want over Ella's face. "Now the Tremaines will be completely unable to recognize you at all!"

Ella was deeply grateful. "Thank you so much!" she cried to the godmother who was waving farewell as the carriage took Ella away. She held a grand, excited smile on her face as she journeyed to the palace, and the royal ball.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I was going to wait a bit longer. But I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Thank you for all your support! We're approaching a pivotal moment in the story. I absolutely cannot wait to hear your reactions to this chapter. Please review!**

Greyson could not believe where he was. Never in a million years would he have pictured himself in the grand ballroom of the royal palace. Yet here he was, in his nicest suit with his hair combed neatly and his heart racing with anticipation. As he stood there, he took a moment to just let it all sink in. The ballroom was gorgeous, with a vast floor and a grand staircase where the guests walked in. The guests themselves looked equally stunning, as the whole town was dressed in their finest for the occasion. He looked at all the young women, craning their necks to see if they could spot the prince. Greyson was anxiously looking around the room as well, but he was not looking for the prince.

He was looking for Ella. As he clasped his hands together and searched the grand room he realized just how nervous he was. What if Ella didn't show? What if she didn't want to dance with him? What if she was like all these other girls who were here for the prince? He thought himself awfully foolish for having these nerves. Of course Ella wasn't here for the prince! She had said herself that she was looking forward to seeing Greyson at the ball. Greyson couldn't help but feel nervous though, because tonight he had plans. He was going to get some things off his chest.

There had always been something between the baker and Ella, and Greyson could sense that. He had first felt in on the night where Ella had snuck out of her home to meet him and the two shared a dance. Greyson had tried to play it off as a simple feeling of friendship, but when he held Ella in his arms that night, he couldn't help but feel as though that was the start of something special. His confusion only got worse as the months went on. He remembered how he felt when he saw Ella cry for the first time, on her birthday. He remembered wanting nothing more at that moment than to make her happy. He remembered how the two of them spent a day baking bread together and how touched he was at her attempt to learn his craft. Greyson would never admit these feelings before in fear of harming such a wonderful friendship, for he now could not picture a life without this amazing woman he had meet many months ago. However, if there was a time to tell the truth, Greyson figured today would be it, while he was all spruced up and had courage.

The truth was, Greyson was in love with Ella.

Terribly, hopelessly in love. And he intended to tell her tonight, at the end of the grand ball. That way, he figured, if she rejected his affections, then at least their last memory together would be a happy one.

Greyson did hope severely that if this went unwell that it would not do great damage to their friendship. He wasn't sure Ella even felt the same way towards him in the slightest. She was an awfully kind person, maybe she was just being nice to him this whole time because that was the wonderful person she was. Or maybe, she only saw them as good friends. If that was the case, Greyson vowed that he would respect her wishes. He would value their friendship over his puzzled feelings any day.

However, there was a tiny part of him that held on to the hope that maybe Ella did feel the same way about him. Love was a confusing thing after all, as it rarely was obvious. Greyson hadn't even prepared himself for how he would feel if Ella did indeed return his affections. To be honest, he wasn't sure if his heart could take it, if it could handle that much happiness.

First, however, he had to find Ella, and he was doing a rotten job at that.

Ella felt her heart swell as the royal palace came into view over the horizon. Sure, she could easily see the palace from her attic window every night, but up close it looked breathtaking. It looked especially stunning as its backdrop was a sea of the orange evening sky.

As the carriage finally pulled up to the palaces. Ella felt as though she had a thousand butterflies flittering in her stomach, because of both nerves and sheer excitement. She couldn't wait to be a princess, even if it was only for one night. She was ready to find her baker prince and dance the night away with her best friend.

Greyson was starting to really get anxious. Most of the guests had arrived already and it was almost time for the ball to begin. Any minute now, the prince would be arriving in order to make his selection for the first dance of the night. After that, the grand ball would start. But where was Ella? Greyson had circled the vast room three times in search of her friend but he still could not find her. He began to panic. Maybe her terrible stepmother didn't let her go after all. Maybe she couldn't get her mother's dress mended in time. Maybe she got lost on her way to the place. Upon his fourth inspection of the room he was bittersweet to see the Tremaines from across the floor. Though it made his stomach queasy to see them, he deduced that perhaps Ella was here too. But where was she?

Ella began to ascend the grand stairs up to the palace door when she heard a loud orchestra begin a prelude. She was just in time. She lifted her skirts and began to run up the stairs and into the palace.

Greyson watched as the orchestra began a prelude. He felt his heart sink. The ball was starting and Ella was yet to be found. Those awful Tremaines must've forbid her coming. Still, Greyson stood on the tips of his toes to see over the crowed and try to spot her.

The prince nervously adjusted his jacket as the orchestra began their prelude. It would soon be his time to select a maiden for the first dance. He made his way down to the floor. He bit his lip as he scanned the room, as he had not yet decided who his partner would be.

Ella could feel her excitement growing as she rushed down the castle's hall to get to the ballroom. When she approached the door leading to the the ball, she took a deep breath. This was it. She was here. She moved forward and pushed the door open, sliding through. She could not believe what she saw. The grand ballroom looked more beautiful that she could've ever imagined. She was completely awestruck as she walked toward the top of the large staircase. She did not notice the faces in the crowd, that everyone was staring at her. She was just so delighted to be there. She took a large bow of welcoming before she slowly descended the stairs, her eyes taking in everything, every last detail of this grand occasion.

Like everyone else in the room, Greyson saw the large doors to the ballroom open. When he saw who opened them, he felt his breath swiftly leave him. It was her, it was Ella. She looked like something fresh out of a dream. Greyson had never seen her like this before. She looked more beautiful than he could've ever imagined, though he thought that about her whenever they met. She utterly lit up the room and Greyson was completely awestruck. He was so astonished that he couldn't even move as the crowd pushed past him to get a look at this late-comer, this mysterious woman. All he could do is stand there, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so happy, her smile ever-wide as she slowly descended the staircase He felt his heart begin to race. She was here.

When the prince saw who had opened the doors he was completely awestruck. Here was this mysterious woman of immaculate beauty, out of nowhere! He watched as she strode down the staircase. Her dress was something to behold! It was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. She was here. This would be the girl who he would select for the first dance.

When Ella reached the bottom of the stairs, she instantly began to look for Greyson. Where was he?

Greyson was in such a daze that he hadn't even realized that he had been taken by the crowd and was now a drastic distance from the stairwell, and from Ella. He struggled to get through the masses if people, all of whom were trying to see the very person he was looking for. He couldn't see what was going on up there. "Ella!" he called desperately, though it must've been nearly impossible for his voice to be heard over the orchestra and the commotion.

The prince had made his way through the crowd, and like that, the masses had parted for him. There was now a huge oval in the middle of the ballroom. The only people in it were himself and this mysterious princess. It was perfect. He approached the beautiful woman. "Excuse me, miss." He held out his hand. The woman looked rather confused. Her eyes were vigorously searching the ballroom. She didn't even know he was standing right there! He smiled at her. She really was stunning. He cleared his throat gently. The woman looked at him, surprised to see the prince standing right in front of her. The orchestra began to play. "Excuse me miss. May I have this dance?" The woman seemed to be lost in thought.

Ella's eyes were searching for Greyson in the crowd when she heard a man clear his throat. It was the prince! What was he doing here? In front of her? What could his royal highness possibly want with her?

Her mind floated back to an earlier conversation with her friend:

_"Not take interest in you!" He scoffed, "of course he would take interest in you, Ella. He would ask for your hand as soon as your eyes met!" _

Ella began to panic. Greyson was right. Here the prince was, taking notice of her out of everyone here at this ball. She couldn't help but feel extremely flattered. Also, it didn't hurt that the prince was quite attractive. The orchestra began to play.

It brought Ella back to a different time...

_"Music!" Greyson exclaimed as he rushed over to open the window. "I just love music!" He gushed. Ella smiled at his childlike joy. _

Ella noticed that the prince's hand was outstretched toward her. Oh dear. "Excuse me, Miss. May I have this dance?" He asked kindly.

_Greyson walked over to where Ella remained seated at the table. He held out his hand down to her. "May I have this dance, miss?" He asked quietly._

Ella was conflicted. She came here to dance with her friend, not the prince! Every other girl here was eager to dance with the prince! Why did he have to choose her? Ella knew that it would be awfully rude to deny this man a dance, especially since it was his party and all his guests were watching. Ella felt her cheeks go red.

_Ella felt herself blush a little bit. "Yes." She accepted his offer. She took his hand and stood up to meet him. _

Ella nodded. "Yes." she replied, putting on a happy smile. Besides, it was not everyday that one got to dance with the prince. Just as she took his hand, she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Ella!"

But it was too late now. The orchestra began to play an intricate waltz as the two took to the center of the ballroom.

_The simple but pleasurable music entered the bakery. It was a steady waltz. "Do you know how to waltz, Ella?" Greyson asked absentmindedly as he closed his eyes to absorb the rhythm. _

_Ella smiled softly. "I know a little bit."_

"Do you know how to waltz, Miss?" The prince asked with a charming smile.

Ella smiled warmly, thinking of another moment. "I do, yes." she replied.

_The two stood together in the light of the window, the moon acted as their lantern. "May I?" Greyson gestured. Ella nodded. Greyson took her hand in his and put the other gingerly upon her waist. Her hand went up to reach his shoulder. _

The two stood in the middle of the ballroom as intricate lanterns and lighting fixtures illuminated them. The prince stood before her. "May I?" He asked in a gentlemanly manner. Ella nodded. The prince took his hand in hers and put the other upon her waist. Ella reached up to put her hand on his shoulder. The two began to dance.

They danced well together, and Ella was having a great time despite her inner confusion. The prince led her excitedly through the ballroom, twirling her about left and right. The crowed ooohed and aaahhed as the gorgeous dress of the mystery princess swirled and sparkled.

Greyson was finally making his way toward the front of the room. It was rather difficult, as everyone was trying to see what was happening. The orchestra had transitioned to a waltz, so Greyson figured that everyone was trying to see what lucky girl the prince had chosen to be his dance partner. When he finally made it to the clearing, he looked up to see what everyone was fussing over.

What he saw absolutely broke his heart.

It was Ella.

Ella and the prince.

Together.

Greyson felt his stomach sink to the floor. He was worried about this. The prince would be a complete fool not to choose Ella, anyone would. She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect in Greyson's eyes. Her eyes, her smile. Even when he was reaching toward her as she sit in a mess of eggshells and panic Greyson saw nothing but perfection. She was nearly indescribable. And he lost her.

Greyson felt conflicted. On one hand, he felt he should be happy for his friend. How often does one get such an honor as being hand-picked by royalty to dance at a grand ball? But on the other hand, he was heartbroken. This image brought him back to earlier thoughts:

_He was just a baker. However much he adored it, he knew that baking wasn't the most glamorous profession. Most women he knew only had eyes for one man: the prince. And he was certainly no prince. For one thing, he didn't look the part. His hair was always messy, no matter how hard he tried to tame it. He loved to wear his father's old, worn out apron and simple, plain shirts as opposed to the elegant trappings of royalty. He always had flour on him, for goodness sake! He could never hold his own when measured up against the prince, or any member of the royal family for that matter. What girl would want him? He certainly wasn't deserving of someone as wonderful as Ella._

Ella couldn't help but feel like a genuine princess and she was gracefully lifted in the air by the prince. The crowd applauded. However, she couldn't help but hope that the dance would end soon. She had to find Greyson!

The prince felt like the luckiest man in the world. Here in his arms was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He dancing was wonderful. Who taught her that? The prince could feel himself begin to fall for this girl. Perhaps she was the one, the one he would marry. He already was picturing a life with her. Everything was going perfectly.

Everything was going terribly. Greyson could only stand there and watch as Ella slipped away from him.

As the waltz ended, Ella was dizzy from happiness. She had had a grand time with the prince that she would never forget, but now it was time to find her baker. The two bowed to each other to signify the end of the dance. The crowd applauded, now the ball was to begin. Couples raced on to the dance floor excitedly and the orchestra played a lively tune. Ella turned to the prince. "Thank you for the dance, your majesty." she said kindly.

"Ella!" Greyson called out for her as couples shoved past them to dance. Suddenly, he felt a woman collide into him. She was stumbling a bit and had obviously had too much to drink. "Dance with me!" She screamed in good cheer at the baker as she dragged him to the dance floor.

"But I-" Greyson protested.

The prince looked into the mystery princess's blue eyes. "Come with me," he said excitedly, gently grabbing her arm and leading her toward the door.

Ella was alarmed. This wasn't part of the plan. She needed to find Greyson! "Oh really, I can't!" she insisted. She didn't mean to be rude to the prince, it was just…she wasn't here for him. She wasn't after him, or his hand, or a chance to be in the royal family.

She was here to dance with the baker.

The prince laughed. "Of course you can!" he said earnestly. "Come with me, I have something to show you." And with that, he led them out the door. They started heading towards the palace gardens down a grand staircase.

Greyson had finally broken free of the drunk woman and ran out the door to catch up with Ella and the prince. He found himself at the top of the staircase looking down at the pair, who were walking eagerly toward the palace gardens. He was too late. He felt his heart shatter.

The prince led them through a gate as the two walked hand in hand, leaving the baker to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support of this story. I can not even explain to you how wonderful you guys make me feel. I can't wait for you to read this chapter.!

* * *

Ella was in a bit of a mental panic as the prince led her through the palace gardens. This was the exact opposite of her intentions when coming to the ball. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. So many of the girls in the kingdom could only dream of being in her position. She knew that she should feel lucky to be with the prince, but she couldn't get her mind off another man. She wished so badly that she could just find Greyson and get out of this complicated situation. She had not seen him in the palace. What if he wasn't there at all? Although, she hadn't really gotten to take the time to search for the baker before she happened to catch the prince's eye.

So here she was, walking hand-in-hand rather uncomfortably with his royal highness as he led them through his property. This all seemed so strange, as it was only hours ago that she was in utter distress in a ripped-up gown with not a hope in the world for a chance to have the perfect night.

Greyson, to say the least, was having a less than ideal time at the ball. His heart was in a hundred pieces and it felt like he had taken a knife to the gut. The worst part, was that he couldn't even be upset at the prince and Ella.

He had said it himself, the prince would've been a fool if he had chosen to dance with any other girl besides Ella, for no one could compare to her. She was kind, smart, and had a genuinely good heart, not to mention that, in Greyson's opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. She had looked even more astonishing as she descended the stairs to the ball that night, a feat that Greyson thought impossible. He had never known a moment in which, to him, Ella looked anything less than perfect.

And as for the prince, Greyson could not blame Ella for wanting him. He was the desire of every maiden in the palace. He was charming. He was attractive. He was royalty. How could a humble baker compare? How could messy, mud colored hair compete against perfectly styled locks? How could rough, flour-covered hands stack up against the fair, manicured fingers? How could his father's old, worn-down apron win someone over against the fine, tailored trappings of royalty? How did Greyson let himself believe he ever had a chance? The prince was worthy of Ella. A baker was not.

Despite himself, Greyson decided to stay at the palace for the duration of the ball. He would be a fool to not take advantage of this rare time in the palace. He figured he would take his mind of the deepening knife of emotion in his stomach to admire the architecture.

In the back of his mind however, he couldn't help but wonder about what was happening in that garden.

Ella and the prince were now approaching an ivy-covered wall on the palace grounds. The prince suddenly turned to Ella. "Sorry for the long walk, but I just had to show you this." he said as he opened an old wooden door in the wall. Ella gasped lightly.

The door opened to reveal a secret garden, of sorts. It was decadently garnished with flowers and topiaries. The lawn was greener than any shade Ella had ever seen. In the middle of it all was a grand oak tree. Tied to a low hanging branch was a simple swing. It was a breathtaking sight of beauty.

"A secret garden." Ella whispered in awe. The prince smiled fondly at her reaction.

"Yes. It's been in my family for generations, yet few know of it's existence. I thought you might enjoy it."

Ella found herself walking into the garden. She spun around lightly, taking in every last detail, from the mighty branches of the oak to the simple delicacy of the evening stars. She glistened as the moonlight caught her dress, and she felt as though she was living in a fantasy.

The prince sauntered over to the swing. He held the ropes and gestured for her to sit. Ella blushed as she positioned herself and her grand gown on the seat. Lightly, the prince began to sway her back and forth, her feet brushing across the lush grass.

Suddenly, she felt one of her glass slippers fall off her foot. She was prepared to reach down and grab it when the prince rushed to her side. Gracefully, he knelt down in the grass, bending to pick up the slipper. He examined it, an amused look on his face. "Glass?" He asked.

Ella smiled and nodded. The prince laughed. "That's new, I like it." he said, looking up at her. Their eyes locked and he smiled. Ella couldn't help but stare. He had a smile that made a girl feel as if she were the most important person to exist. It reminded her of someone else. He leaned down toward her feet and slowly replaced the slipper. Moonlight bounced off the translucent exterior, causing it to absolutely shine. The prince then returned to his prior position, swaying Ella gently on the swing.

Ella took a moment to steal a quick glance at him. She could understand the fuss, he was a very attractive man, who seemed to be terribly courteous and kind. Perhaps, in another world, she could see herself thoroughly enjoying this moment, taking a grand interest, falling in love even. However, this was not the case, nor would it ever be.

Because in this moment, where she was given the opportunity to live a life desired by every woman in the kingdom, Ella realized what she wanted. It wasn't the prince.

Throughout the last several months, Ella had been battling confusing feelings, feelings that resolved around Greyson Fitz. These feelings baffled her, as she could describe the sensation it brought her and yet at the same time she could not think of how to label it. Now suddenly, as she looked at his highness and yearned for another, she could name her complex feelings.

It was the feeling of immense graduate when a stranger offered her a dozen eggs after reaching out to help her off the ground. It was the feeling of comfortable intimacy when she found herself wrapped around him in the moonlight. It was the feeling of nurture when he wiped her tears off her face. It was bliss when they were intertwined in the kitchen. It was frustrated longing when she couldn't be with him. It was awe when he stood up to lady Tremaine on her behalf. It was elation when she could finally see him again.

And now, she felt confident that she was in love with Greyson Fitz. Completely, definitely, in love.

Ella began to panic. She knew had had to find the baker immediately. She had to tell him. She needed to tell him. Even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings, she had to get this off her chest. And she had to do it soon.

This immediacy was due to the godmother's gift. Just as Ella was about to leave for the palace, the godmother gave a warning to Ella.

"Now love, I must inform you," she had said, "The magic can only last for so long. On the very last bell toll at the stroke of midnight, everything will be undone, reverted to what it once was."

Ella had no clue how much time had passed since then, but she knew that she didn't want to risk not being able to confess her feelings to the baker. She didn't want to waste this time where she was feeling courageous.

She had no time to explain herself to the poor, charming prince. Time was of the essence! She stood up suddenly and turned to the royal heir. "I'm terribly sorry, you've been perfectly lovely, but I must go right now. Something has come up!"

And with that, she picked up the hem of her gown and ran out the garden, rushing to return through the back of the palace to get to the ball, to get to Greyson.

The prince stood there for a moment, perplexed at what had just happened. Why had the mysterious princess decided to run from him? Was it something the said? Was it something he did? The prince decided he could not risk losing this woman. He ran after her.

Ella ran as fast as she could in heels through the palace gardens. She rushed past the opulent flowers and topiaries and fountains. No time could be wasted. It was unknown to her how much time she had left. All this sudden confusion and action with the prince had caused her to lose track of time. For all she knew, she could have as many as five hours left. However, she also could have only five minutes.

She felt her heart race in anticipation. Dialogue began to plan itself in her head. How does one go about confessing love to another? Ella was lacking experience in romance. The only encounter she had with that matter came from books and stories. Should she just flat-out tell him: "I'm in love with you, Greyson Fitz"? Should she try to explain herself, why she was dancing with the prince? Should she recite to him the feelings she was sorting through on the secret garden's swing?

Suddenly, she grew rather nervous. What of Greyson did not feel the same? What if, to him, their relationship was viewed as purely platonic? What if this soiled all the moments that they shared? Could she handle his rejection?

But what if he did love her back? What if he felt all the same messy confusing feelings that she did? Just thinking of that possibility made Ella more anxious to get to the baker. She approached the steps to the back entrance of the palace. Her energy was fading, but she had to make it through that door. As the sound of rushed footsteps approached her ears, Ella turned to see the prince, a bit of length away from her, running. She began to panic. This night was growing more hectic by the moment. She ran up the stairs, continuing her inventory of possibilities.

What if he kissed her? She had never kissed anyone before. She had read about kisses though, and knew that they were supposed to be quite grand. Ella's mind concocted a picture of the baker kissing her and just that thought made her heart feel as if it were on fire. She could only imagine what the real thing could be like.

Finally, she got to the door. She opened it to see, once again, the massive ballroom, filled with all the kingdom's people. She began her search in a great hurry, as she knew the prince was catching up to her. She craned her neck to see over the masses of people. The room was too big! In the sea of faces she could not pick out those warm brown eyes. She could not find that smile that always put her at ease. She began to quicken her pace, turning each and every way, scanning her surrounding in a dizzy, growing more and more distraught.

She was frantically running when, suddenly, she was tripped by the outstretched foot of a happily dancing couple. She felt herself fall backwards. Ella closed her eyes and braced for what would likely be a painful impact on the palace floor. To her surprise, she felt herself get caught by a pair of arms.

She opened her eyes to find Greyson Fitz looking down at her with a stunned expression on his face.

For the both of them, the world stopped. Though the party went on as people danced and moved about, the two of them remained completely frozen. Ella felt as though the air in her had been taken. Here he was. The baker she has been searching for, the man she was in love with was finally holding her for the first time that night. Something had gone right.

Greyson was absolutely shocked at the situation. He had seen a figure fall, and instinct had him reaching out to catch her. When he saw it was Ella... There were no mere words to describe that feeling. The woman he had been searching for all night, the woman he was in love with, was in his arms. For the first time that night, the pair finally had what they originally wanted.

Yet tragically, they were both speechless. So many unspoken words hung in the air between them, so many feelings that needed to be expressed. They were both so stunned at the matter of coincidence that neither of them understood reality. They just stared at each other, trying to decide if this was real.

Ella had not seen Greyson all night, so she did not get to see how he had cleaned himself up for the occasion. His apron was replaced with a nice suit. His messy brown hair had been nearly combed. His hands had been thoroughly washed. Ella decided that he looked handsome, as his eyes still shone the way they always had when they were looking at her.

Greyson looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms. He had so much to say. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful. He wanted to ask about the prince. He wanted to express how joyed he was to finally be with her that night.

She wanted to explain what had happened with the prince. She wanted to tell Greyson of how all she wanted was to dance with him. She wanted to tell him how relieved she was to finally be in his arms.

What he wanted the most was to confess to her that he was completely in love with her.

What she wanted most of all was to confess to him that she was utterly in love with him.

Their world remained frozen.

Greyson helped her get back onto her feet. He kept his arms around her though, moving them to rest on her waist, drawing her close to him. She moved her arms to his shoulders to rest them around his neck. Their faces were just less than a foot apart and neither one of them felt as though they could breathe. Their hearts were racing.

"You're beautiful." Greyson whispered, his voice catching at the sudden use. Ella felt herself glow at his words.

"Thank you," she blushed. In that moment, she gathered all her courage. This was the perfect time. This was the perfect moment. She took a deep breath. "Greyson, can I tell you something?" She asked hesitantly.

The baker smiled warmly. He reached his hand up to gently stroke her jawline with the back of his fingers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "You can tell me anything, Ella." he said quietly.

Ella took a deep breath. She was about to speak when she was suddenly interrupted by the slow, steady tolling of the castle's bell tower, much to her horror.

No no no no! This could not be happening! Their perfect moment was ruined. She had to leave right now! Greyson was waiting for her to say something. In the corner of her eye, Ella saw the prince frantically searching for her. Just then, he spotted her. He began to run. She began to panic. She turned to Greyson. His face held a great deal of confusion. In his hair, she spotted something she hadn't before. Right above his ear was the smallest patch of flour. Had missed it when cleaning himself. Ella felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Greyson.

Reluctantly, she pushed herself out of his arms. He was surprised at her withdrawal, as his eyebrow ceased into the saddest, most disappointed look Ella had ever seen. It broke her heart. "I have to leave." was all she could say as she took off running, running up the steps and out of the palace. A very shocked and broken Greyson saw the prince run after her with his royal guardsmen. He, in turn, ran after them.

As the bell rang out for the second of twelve times, Ella raced down the palace steps. Tears stung her eyes as she spotted her carriage waiting for her. Halfway down the stairs, one of her glass slippers fell off. She had no time to go back and grab it. She needed to make her way home before the carriage was no more.

Ella finally reached her ride and they took off, quickly making their way back.

Greyson, out of breath, watched as the prince watched as Ella pulled away. His royal highness was frantic. He sent several guards to follow the carriage. "We cannot lose the mystery princess!" He stressed.

Greyson watched then as the prince spotted a glass slipper on one of the steps. It was, of course, Ella's. The prince picked it up and held it to his heart. "I won't let you leave me." He whispered.

Greyson looked onto the road, at Ella's carriage that was now a considerable distance away. "Why did you leave me?" He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello again! I'm terribly sorry that I had not updated sooner. I got all four of my wisdom teeth out last week and was in no physical or mental condition to write. But now I'm back. Shoutout to Alpha-Wolf619 and yasdnilgoth for your constant reviewing and support. It means the world to me, especially since this is my first ever fanfiction.

I hope everyone reading enjoys the next chapter. We are recovering from the ball and getting ready for the action to follow after this chapter!

* * *

As the carriage raced down the road, the bells of the clock continued to chime. Ella's panic increased as she knew the magic would wear out any moment now.

"Hurry!" She cried to the poor driver, who was in a bit of a tizzy himself, having only been a goose earlier that day.

The situation only grew more stressful as Ella noticed that the King's royal guard were hot on her trail.

"How can this be happening to me?" Ella cried. The night had not gone the way she had hoped or expected. All she wanted was an enjoyable experience at the ball out of the Tremaine's company. All she wanted was a night off from her housework. All she wanted was to dance with her best friend! And while she had to admit, it was rather fun to dance with the prince, she was upset that he insisted upon spending the whole ball with her. She never got her dance with Greyson!

Her luck, however, took a turn for the better, as the town's winding roads caused the King's royal guard to lose track of Ella's carriage. And just in time! The last stroke of midnight had rang out, and suddenly Ella felt the carriage begin to shake as it started to transform back into a pumpkin...

This is how Ella now found herself walking home in her mother's torn-up gown. Trailing behind her was the carriage driver, relieved to be a goose again, and the two lizard-returned footmen. In her hands she cradled the lone glass slipper, preserved as a gift from the godmother. In it, she had placed her mice friends, as their tiny legs could not possibly stand the journey back home. Fortunately, the carriage had not reformed too far from her home, and the night sky was at least pleasantly full of stars to gaze at on her way.

The woman smiled to herself. The night was not a total bust, for at least she had gotten to see Greyson before she left. She got to be in his arms, even. Ella decided that there was no better place to be in the world than in the arms of the person you love. That was another thing that proved that the ball was not a total loss, for she had discovered that her feelings for the baker were indeed love. Ella smiled to herself, feeling a little bit silly for not realizing sooner. Looking back at their interactions, Ella saw that the affection she had for him was as plain as day.

It was a shame that she didn't get to tell Greyson how she felt. However she was the slightest bit relieved, for she did not know if she was prepared for his possible rejection. After all, she did value their friendship quite highly. She didn't know what she'd do without it. She'd have to go back to being alone with just the Tremaines in her company.

Ella finally made it back to her home, thankful that her family was still at the ball. She climbed up the many stairs to her lofty attic. It was here where Ella kept her possessions that were close to her heart. Toward the edge of the room, she lifted a floorboard loose to reveal the small compartment for her trinkets. They were mostly gifts that her father had brought back from his various business endeavors. Among them, she stowed away her glass slipper. A memoir of an exciting night where she got to dance with royalty and realize her affections for her baker.

When the Tremaines returned, they were abuzz with endless chatter.

"The prince looked at me! We made a connection!" cried Anastasia.

"He looked at me too!" argued Drisella, "And for a much longer time, I might add."

The Lady Tremaine sat silent at the head of the table, a cold look in her eyes.

Ella smiled to herself as she served the sisters their late dinner. "So I take it the ball went well?" She mused, as if she were never there.

Anastasia shrugged. "It was alright. We were obviously the prettiest girls there."

"And I had a lot of fun dancing," added Drisella

"But neither one of you had a chance to win the prince's heart!" Lady Tremaine snapped suddenly, silencing the two girls.

Anastasia sighed woefully. "It isn't our fault, mother!" she whined.

Drisella agreed. "It wasn't our fault at all! It was that horrible mystery brat!"

Ella laughed at this. "Oh?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Just as the prince was about to select a maiden for the first dance, this unknown woman arrived! Late, I might add!"

"And she caused such a fuss of attention that the prince felt obligated to choose her as a dance partner! Can you believe it?" exclaimed Drisella.

Ella's smile grew. In a way, though she knew it was a tad bit unkindly do so, Ella could not help but feel pleased with her sisters' upset reactions to her dance with the prince. After years of bring mocked, stomped on, and ordered around, it felt nice to get the best of them for once. They themselves had said that the prince would not ever associate himself with Ella. And yet, he had, and the sisters were none the wiser.

The Lady Tremaine watched Ella's growing smile with a suspicious glare. Why was she so happy? Tremaine had personally guaranteed that Ella would have an utterly awful night. Yet, here she was, smiling and perky as always. This made her begin to ponder...

Greyson had retuned home to the bakery. He was tired, confused, and saddened, to say the least. The night had not gone the way he had dreamed of it to have gone. He was supposed to have spent the night dancing with Ella. He was supposed to confess that he was in love with her. Neither of which was accomplished.

He was cheered in the fact that she was in his arms at one point in the night. How fortunate was he, to be there right when she needed someone to catch her? How lucky was he, to get to hold her close to him for as long as he did? Though the rest of the night did not fare well for him, he was comforted by the brief moments of perfection.

However comforted he was, there was a detail that the baker could not escape. Ella was about to tell him something before she ran off, what was it? Greyson tried very hard to imagine what she was preparing to say. Was she merely going to muse about their friendship? Was she going to confide in him her feelings for the prince?

Greyson hoped sincerely that it wasn't the latter and felt bad in doing so. As her closest friend, Greyson felt he should be happy for Ella. After all, it was every maiden's dream to be with the prince. And Greyson had seen the gleam in the prince's eyes as he danced with Ella.

The baker was also confused at his friend's sudden departure. She had pushed him away, leaving him. He was puzzled at this. Was it something he said? Something he did? The man might never know.

The baker glumly thought of the future. The future where he saw himself frosting Ella's wedding cake, for that was what she had said she wanted, him to make her wedding cake one day. Though, back then Greyson had secretly hoped that it would be a cake for the both of them. He saw himself watching Ella at all the kingdom's grand events, as a princess. Perhaps it was for the best, as Greyson decided that if anyone had a big enough heart to properly rule the kingdom, it was Ella. She'd be an outstanding queen one day. However, as royalty, she would not be able to see Greyson nearly as often as she did now. Maybe on very rare occasions the two would meet.

Greyson had to stop himself from his upsetting thoughts, as they were beginning to hurt his heart more than he could bear. He was distraught at the idea of not getting to see Ella, to be with her, to hold her, to be there for her.

As the baker headed upstairs to his home above the bakery, he started to have doubts. Was the prince really a good match for Ella? He didn't know as much about her as Greyson did. He didn't know her favorite color, or what dinner rolls she preferred, or how she would walk in the meadow with her mother, or of her love of wildflowers and all creatures. The prince didn't know how her face felt when tears were wiped away from it. He didn't know the glow on her eyes as she told a fantastic story. He didn't know any of it! And Greyson knew it all and much more!

But Greyson was not a prince. Greyson was just a baker. His knowledge could not compare to what the prince could offer.

And yet, the baker was still hopelessly in love despite his hopeless situation. It made his heart ache.

Greyson turned in his bed to face the window. The sky was filled with a brilliant array of stars. "Ella," he thought out loud. "If you told me that you desired the stars, I would find a way to bring them to you. I would spend my life working to gather them if only to put a smile on your face. If you wanted the moon, I would work to see that it was yours. If you needed the sea, I would collect it for you, bucket by bucket. And if you want a grand wedding cake for your royal wedding, I shall see to it that it is the finest cake the world because I love you. And I want nothing more than to see you happy, even if it means I am without you."

Before the baker drifted off to sleep, he decided that he would find a way to tell Ella his feelings after all. He would do it the very next moment he saw her. Because she deserved to at least know the truth. In that way, even if she did not want him, Greyson could live without regrets.

As Ella composed herself for bed she made a decision. Even though the night had gone astray, she would find a way to confess her feelings to Greyson. He was the best friend she had ever had and he deserved to know. Even if he did not want her, it meant that Ella could at least look back at herself later in life and know that she did all she could.

As she lie in her bed, Ella began to dream of a future. An imaginary future where she gathered her courage and proclaimed her devotion to the baker and he reciprocated in likeness. A possible future where she could watch as Greyson baked their wedding cake, just as she had wanted. Where they could manage the bakery together just as his parents did before him. Just the thought made her heart sing, as it was what she wanted more than anything in the world.

As she drifted off to sleep, Ella turned to face her attic's window, which framed a sky as stunning as could be. "Greyson," she softly declared. "You are my stars, for your eyes are as brilliant as their glow. You are my moon, for your heart is as large as its surface. You are my sea, for your effect on me is as calming as its crests. I love you, and I swear I will find a way to show you."


	14. Chapter 14

As the days went on, Ella tried her hardest to gather her courage. She knew that at one point, her family would run out of bread and she would have no choice but to face Greyson. She was constantly preparing herself for that time. How does one exactly proclaim their hidden affections for their best friend? How does one prepare for the possibility of rejection? How does one even prepare for acceptance? Ella was unsure as to which outcome worried her most. She had dug up her old storybooks, the ones that her mother once read to her as a child, and studied them carefully. They were her only source for this confusing matter of love, as she no longer could consult her parents on the issue.

She tried to think back to how her parents interacted with each other. Their genuine warmth toward each other made it seem effortless, yet here, as Ella sat on her attic windowsill, a mountain of fables piled up beside her, she had not a clue on how to approach the subject. All of her books showcased grand gestures where true love was finally revealed after a thrilling adventure. Books where true love's kiss was the answer to any difficult situation. Books that, to be honest, didn't sound too realistic.

Ella tried to picture herself in such a situation. Would Greyson like a grand gesture, a humungous display, a dramatic speech? Ella thought about it and after a while she decided that that was not quite right for either of them. Little, simple displays, she concurred, were more her style. She thought them to be more thoughtful. In a way, it reminded her of her exciting night at the ball. Her dress was stunning, the decorations were over-the-top, and the dance she shared with the prince was grand. And Ella enjoyed the whole occasion very much but noted that she was happier when she was dancing in the bakery; it was a time where she wore her worn-down clothes, the storefront was untouched by a designer, and her moment with the baker was simple and intimate. She would never find that moment in one of her fairytales, and yet she thought it to be just as magical.

After much planning and re-planning, Ella had finally made a decision on how she was to reveal her feelings to Greyson. She decided that she would go visit him at the bakery to pick up some bread, a task which she knew would have to be done sooner or later. There, if he was not terribly busy, she would address the issue in a straightforward manner. She would explain that she valued few things more than their friendship. She would talk about the incredible impact that he has had on her life. Then, she would confess that she had feelings for him. If she was feeling particularly bold, she might go into detail. She might tell him how she melted when he gave her that genuine smile or how she felt the most secure when she was encased in his arms. Ella hoped that she had the bravery to manage this. She especially prayed that she had the daring to stay in the bakery long enough to allow the man to respond to her declarations. Just imagining the situation made her heart rush with anxiety.

Meanwhile, Greyson was sorting out his own version of the planning nightmare. In his mind, all of the odds were stacked against him. "Hey Ella, instead of becoming a princess and having anything in the world you could ever desire and more, would you like to be with me and eat bread together?" The whole situation sounded absurd. It also made the baker feel a pang of guilt in his chest. Who was he to complicate Ella's life and ask her to give up such a wonderful life of riches just so that he may get to spend more time with her? Still, Greyson felt as though it was something he needed to do. He did not want to look back later in life and regret not telling her how he felt. However, he did not have a single clue on just how to tell her.

This whole idea was completely foreign to him. For as long as he could remember, he had always been too preoccupied with his work to develop feelings for a woman. Sure, every now and them a beautiful girl would walk in the bakery, but Greyson was too busy playing the role of the shopkeeper to see them as anything but a customer. There was one occasion where a young girl flirted with him for nearly half an hour before giving up due to his obliviousness. In addition, his parents had died abruptly when he was just sixteen. He never had thought to ask them for such advice because he assumed that he had all the time in the world for such things. Life was tragically unpredictable, which further pushed Greyson to admit his feelings. What if he died suddenly due to unfortunate circumstances? What if Ella's Stepmother decided to pack up her family and move halfway across the world? What if the unthinkable happened, leaving Greyson with remorse over words never spoken?

So, it was decided. Now all that was left to do was figure out how to express his feelings without damaging the friendship he valued so dearly. Should he be direct and tell her? Should he merely imply affection? Should he just flat-out propose? His brain was playing out scenarios and picturing all of the possible outcomes. He grew nervous at each and every possibility, both positive and negative.

Eventually, he made a decision on how he would carry this whole situation out. The next time that Ella came to the bakery, he would simply tell her what he felt in his heart. He would tell her how his heart swelled whenever she walked through the bakery doors. He would explain how he felt his legs turn to gelatin whenever she smiled at him. He would confess that he loved her. He only hoped that he could muster the courage to proclaim such things.

The day finally arrived where Ella was sent out to the town to purchase more baked goods. Before she left, she gave herself one final glance in the mirror to make her hair as tidy as possible, flitting away the cinders that resided on it. She was not going to allow herself to return home until she had expressed her feelings. She could feel her heart pounding ever-faster as she made her way to town. When she finally approached the bakery, she felt as though she had a million butterflies rapidly flapping their wings in her chest. She carefully peered in the window to see if the baker was busy. What she saw made her heart drop. At the counter of the bakery was a beautiful woman. She looked to be purchasing an order of cupcakes with extraordinary flowers frosted on them. The woman herself looked to be equally extraordinary; she wore a stunning dress and had her hair done up quite lovely. She must've had some sort of ranking in the kingdom, probably a lower one, as the castle had its own staff of bakers and she would otherwise have no purpose here. But nevertheless, a ranking. Greyson was behind the counter, casually conversing with the lady. The two were laughing and looked to be having a grand time. Ella felt a new sort of emotion fester at the bottom of her stomach.

The woman then had the audacity to reach out and put her hand on the baker's chest as she threw back her head in a loud fit of laughter, making Ella clench her petite hands with what could only be described as jealousy. Who was this woman? How did she know Greyson? What was happening here? Ella felt her cheeks flush a dark red at the sight of the interaction. She watched as the woman picked up her package of cupcakes and kissed Greyson on the cheek. Ella could not believe her eyes! What was happening here? She felt a whirlwind of emotions rush over her. Sadness, jealously, disappointment, anger, It was a new sensation for Ella, for she had never felt such and unusual mixture of feelings. As the woman left the bakery, Ella looked in the window once more to see how Greyson was responding to this affection. She was taken aback when she saw his surprised brown eyes looking back at her! She was caught! Ella froze. Surely, she couldn't profess her love for the baker if his heart belonged to someone else. Without thinking, Ella ran away from the bakery. She'd make up an excuse when she returned to the house without the baked goods she was sent for. For now, however, she just ran.

Greyson felt utterly trapped. This woman had been at the bakery far much longer than she needed to be. She had been difficult enough already, cancelling her cupcake order several different times, demanding a very specific flower design. The baker wished that she would simply pay for her order and leave. But his parents had taught him that good business came out of kindness, so he politely listened to her long story that she seemed to think was totally hilarious. Greyson faked laughter as best as he could but couldn't help but feel he was convincing no one. As the woman obnoxiously cackled, he felt her hand rest on his chest. He tried to pretend as if it didn't bother him, as if this customer wasn't making him terribly uncomfortable. When it finally looked as if she was about to leave, the woman stuck her neck out and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek in farewell. It was disgusting. However, he was happy that she was gone as he wiped his cheek of the residue. He glanced out the window, and much to his surprise, he saw Ella looking back at him.

Her eyebrows were sloped in worry and her cheeks were of a deep red. Greyson felt his heart fall to the floor. Oh no. What had she seen? How did she interpret the bold actions of the bothersome customer? Greyson opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out. Then, much to his horror, he watched as Ella turned from the store and ran.

Running from him once again.

He couldn't breathe.

When he at last came to his senses, he ran after her, determined not to lose her this time.

"Ella!" he called to her, with no result. She was too far ahead, nearing the town square. How funny was life that just mere weeks ago the two of them were here together during the announcement of the grand ball, the event that would shake up both of their lives so greatly?

As Ella ran toward the square she could've sworn that she had heard someone calling her name. No, it must've been her ears deceiving her. It had to be. However, the voice came again.

"Ella, wait!"

Ella stopped in her tracks and turned to see Greyson, out of breath, running towards her. He had followed her from the bakery. Ella wanted so badly to continue running, to avoid what was sure to be an awkward and heartbreaking conversation, but she could not bring herself to do so. She was tired of running from him. If heartbreak was bound to happen, let it be so.

Greyson was relieved to see that she had stopped running. He was out of breath and his feet ached. Ella was faster than she looked. He finally caught up to her. He noted that her face held a look of confusion and…hurt. She was hurt. Because of him. He did this. Greyson felt as if his heart was in a vice. How could he hurt her, the person he loved the most?

"Ella," he started, trying to find his words. "Ella, it's not what you think, I promise. Whatever you thought you saw, I promise you it's not what it seems to be."

Ella grew more confused. What did he mean? He seemed to have known that woman awfully well. She was practically all over him, for goodness sake! She kissed his cheek! Her lips parted to speak, but she couldn't think of what to say. How could she describe the hurt she felt without first describing its reason?

Greyson's face showcased his growing desperation. "She was a customer," he began, "Nothing more. She was downright obnoxious and I wished for her to leave but she just kept talking. I had to be polite, as that's how my parents raised me. But I was terribly uncomfortable with the whole situation. I assure you, this is the truth." he insisted.

Ella felt light tears begin to trickle down her face. Whether they were out of confusion or relief she was unsure. This whole ordeal had put great strains her mind and hear and she had no clue what was even going on anymore. So he didn't feel for the woman in the way that she thought he did? Then why was she crying in the middle of the town square?

Greyson felt his heart crack at the sight of Ella's little tears. The poor girl's life had grown so overwhelming recently with such excitement and here he was, adding to the problem. Guilt struck him like a knife and at this moment he wanted nothing more than to cease her pain. "No no no…" he whispered. "Ella, please don't cry," he pleaded. His face displayed panic. The baker reached out to cup her face gently with his hands, wiping away the falling tears with his thumbs desperately. Much to his dismay, they continued to fall. His panic grew intensely. He continued to wipe away the tears but they were quickly replaced. What was he to do? He searched her eyes but could find no answer. He could practically hear his panicked heartbeat clouding his mind. Without thinking, he frantically closed the space between them, bringing his face down and pressing his lips to hers.

He had no idea what he was doing, not only because he was so desperate to stop Ella's tears but also because he had never kissed a woman before. He did the best he could to calm her, moving his hands from her face. One found its way running further along her jawline, weaving itself through her hair. The other rested around her waist as he brought her closer to him. He tried urgently to convey all that he couldn't bring himself to say to her. He could feel the wetness of the remaining tears on her face, which drove him to hold her even closer. His eyes were shut tight, but later relaxed as he embraced and furthered the kiss.

Ella was in complete shock, her eyes wide at the revelation of what was happening. Greyson was kissing her. He was holding her tightly to him with his arm wrapped around her waist as if she were made of helium and would float away if he loosened his grip. Ella felt shivers ripple up and down her body as his fingers caressed her hair. His lips felt urgent, but not rough. Shaking slightly, she brought her hands up to reach around him, one lightly nestled in his hair on the back of his head, the other resting on his chest.

The two suddenly were interrupted by the sounding of trumpets. They quickly detached out of surprise and looked to see what was going on. Once again, the king's royal messenger addressed the town square with important news from the kingdom.

"Attention, all!" he bellowed, his booming voice resonating throughout the masses. "It has been decreed that as a result of the grand ball, the prince has found the woman he wishes to wed. His love has been declared for the mystery princess who wore slippers of glass!" The man then held up for all to see the glass slipper that Ella had hastily abandoned on the steps of the palace. She began to quietly panic as one of her greatest worries was realized. The kingdom would be looking for her. The prince wished to marry her. Why couldn't he have fallen for some other maiden? A real princess, perhaps. "The king has declared that this woman be brought to the palace at once! The king's royal guard will be fitting this slipper on every eligible maiden in the kingdom until its proper owner is found." Ella began to sweat. She had to leave the square immediately; one of the guardsmen might recognize her. She took one last longing look at Greyson, who was watching the announcement with a look of uncertainty, before she quietly slipped away before the announcement was over

After the announcement concluded, Greyson figured he only had a few fleeting moments to get out what he wanted say before he lost his nerve. He shut his eyes tight and spoke rapidly, he couldn't even look at her. "Ella I don't know what's about to happen so I'm just going to say it – I'm in love with you!" he exclaimed in one breath. After hearing no response, he opened his eyes and turned to find that Ella was gone, nowhere to be found in the square.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hello! I'm so, so sorry this took so long to develop! You guys are so patient! I'm very fortunate to have great readers like you. We are winding down to the final chapters, so bear with me as I find the proper way to have this all come together. As always, I absolutely appreciate any feedback you give me. **

**Enjoy chapter 15!**

If Greyson was being honest with himself, he was not shocked at Ella's running away from him. If anything, he was even slightly amused by the pattern and the fact that the baker could not seem to catch a break. He had not had the best of luck with winning over Ella's heart. He had planned to tell her his feelings at the ball, which did not work out due to the prince. He had then decided to tell her in person, a plan which also failed due to the obnoxious customer. And just now in a grand panic he had gone and kissed her! He could only blame himself for the recent fault.

The baker's mind kept drifting off to the memory of the kiss as he watched the town square empty out. He had no other kiss to compare it to, seeing as he had always been too caught up with his work to make time for romance. However, he knew that by any standard, it was exceptional. She had, much to his surprise, kissed him back! Did this mean that she returned his affections? Or was she merely caught up in the moment? Greyson couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if the two were not interrupted by the trumpets…

The trumpets! The king's royal announcement! Greyson had almost forgotten! The prince had declared his affections for the mystery princess, which Greyson know could only be Ella. The prince wished to marry her. Greyson let out a frustrated groan as he made his way back to the bakery. This was another layer to the complicated mess, a layer he really did not need. He wished that he could've proclaimed his love as easily as the prince had. Maybe his life would be easier if he had his own royal messenger. Then, this whole thing would have been sorted out by now. But no, bakers do not have royal messengers to decree their affections on their behalf. Bakers must do things on their own.

The messenger had announced that the king's royal guard would be on the hunt for Ella. "Good luck with that," Greyson mused. He was her best friend and not even he could keep up with her. The guard had a difficult search ahead of them. They were to try Ella's slipper on every eligible maiden in the kingdom. This seemed a bit unusual to the baker. If the prince so loved Ella as had been declared, shouldn't he remember what her face looked like? Greyson couldn't image forgetting Ella's face. Maybe the prince's love wasn't exactly what could be defined as _true_ love, but more of an infatuation of sorts. Perhaps that was the one thing the baker had going for him when compared to the prince: his love for Ella was true. It was unyielding, unconditional. It was the kind of love that made you want to run toward the girl who was always running away. The prince could never offer that.

So it was Greyson's love versus the prince's power, riches, and charm. Wonderful.

Ella felt a bit winded as she finally approached her home. She was completely overwhelmed by all of the events that continuously occurred before her. She was not yet ready to face her step-family, so she sat down in the lush grass with her back against her property's wooden fence. Ells tried to take a mental inventory of her day.

First, she felt a new feeling of jealously as she saw a woman acting particularly cozy with Greyson. Then, she learned that she was merely an obnoxious customer and she felt very confused. In the midst of that, Greyson had suddenly kissed her. This made Ella feel something new entirely. It was an odd mixture of pure happiness, with a bit of relief and a bit of desire for more. It was a truly wonderful sensation. Unfortunately, it was cut short by the king's royal messenger, which brought forth another emotion: panic.

So, the prince had chosen her. Out of all the maidens and all the princesses in the world he had to pick her out: a simple farm girl who had no dream nor intention to catch his eye. And yet he wished to make her his wife. Ella had never felt so unlucky. The messenger had said that the prince loved her. How could he? They had only interacted for an evening. He didn't even know her name and yet he wanted to marry her? How could it really be love? Ella didn't know whether or not to be flattered by this notion. Surely, though she had never been more than a passing face in the crowd before, Ella was now the envy of every last girl in the kingdom, for she was desired by the prince. She knew that at this moment, every eligible maiden was prepping their feet for when the prince and his grand duke arrived to fit the slipper. So many women right now were hopping that somehow, the slipper would be placed on them and they could live a lie, pretending to have been Ella all along. Ella could not help but hope that maybe, if she was lucky, some other girl would end up marrying the prince.

Ella fully understood that it was logically foolish to not accept the prince's proposal. If she had any sense in her, she knew that she would turn herself to the palace right away and make herself known. The prince could give her anything she wanted. The finest clothes, the rarest jewels, the most exotic food. She would never have to work a day in her life. All of these chores that she spent her life laboring over would be nonexistent. She would never have to look at the terrible face of the Lady Tremaine ever again. All of this misery that came with being Cinderella would be no more, for she would be Princess Ella. Princess Ella would never have to sleep next to the cinders of the fire in the cold basement. Princess Ella would have a grand bed in a royal palace. Princess Ella would have everything she wanted.

But the real Ella - the one who sat in the tall grass of her family's simple estate while she caught her breath - that Ella knew what she wanted. She wanted a simple baker. She wanted the man who wore his father's old apron and who always seemed to have flour in his mud brown hair. She wanted to be in a bakery that wasn't too big and never totally spotless. She wanted the welcoming arms after a difficult time and the warm pie after a great talk. She wanted the man who had kissed her out of confusion and desperation in the middle of the town square. She wanted Greyson Fitz, and deep down, she felt that maybe Greyson Fitz wanted her too.

However, before she could look into confirming her theory, she had to avoid the prince's royal guard. If they were to try the slipper upon every maiden in the kingdom, that meant they would eventually find her. What was she to do? What if she had no choice but to marry the prince? How awful would that be, being married to someone you had no real affection for? How terrible would Princess Ella's life be if she had not look upon her husband's face every day wishing he were someone else? She had to prevent this future.

Ella finally gathered her strength and went inside. Her stepmother was absolutely livid that she had returned with no bread and demanded to know the reason for this. Ella made up a quick fib, saying that the bakery was closed due to a shortage of flour. Much to her relief, the Lady Tremaine chose to believe her. It was then that Ella decided to inform her of the royal announcement. She was sure to leave out the less than minor detail that it was she who the prince was searching for. Tremaine was aghast at the news. This was another chance for her daughters to marry into the royal family. She quickly dismissed Ella and called her daughters down to hear the exciting news.

The girls were, to say the least, ecstatic.

"I can't believe it!" Drisella shrieked in eardrum-popping volume.

"The prince is coming _here_!" screamed Anastasia in equal loudness.

"The slipper will fit me and I will be his bride!"

"The slipper will fit_ me _and _I _will marry the prince!'

"You will not!"

"I will too!"

"He won't marry you, he'll marry me!"

"No he won't! He'll marry me! I'm the prettiest! Besides, your toes are too big to fit in the slipper!"

"Well you're heel is too wide to fit in the slipper!"

The verbal battle raged on and Ella once again found herself feeling sorry for the girls who seemed to be forever trapped within their own vain and greed. She wondered if there could ever be a way where both could be happy without having to make the other feel miserable, if there as a way they could live life without tearing each other apart. Another part of Ella tried to imagine how the sisters would react if they ever found out that it was she who the prince was in love with. How would they feel knowing that the girl who they had worked so hard to feel unhappy was in fact the mystery princess. Suddenly, she felt her arm being grabbed by the Lady Tremaine, who brought her closer so that she could speak to her discreetly.

"Listen to me, girl," she hissed, "I will not have you spoiling the future I have in place for my daughters. I will not risk this opportunity at any cost." She looked at Ella intensely with her cold, icy eyes. "You are to stay in your attic until after the prince has made his visit and has chosen one of my girls, do you understand? You are not to leave! No one must know of your existence! I saw how dazed and happy you seemed after we returned from the ball without you and while I am not going to give in to my suspicions, I cannot take any chances with this. So get!" and with that, Tremaine shoved Ella in the direction of the stairwell.

When Ella got to her attic, she sat at the windowsill, contemplating what this second house arrest situation meant for her. In a way, it seemed to be a blessing in disguise. With her trapped in the attic, the prince could not find her. If he could not find her, he could not try the slipper on her. If he could not do this, they would not have to marry. And with the Lady Tremaine so desperate to achieve the royal family's wealth, Ella was sure that she would find a way for the slipper to fit either Drisella or Anastasia's foot. Then, after the wedding, they would all likely move into the palace. Ella would have her home again! In addition, she would be free of the Tremaines' awful treatment. She would be able to live her life again, to see Greyson whenever she desired. The two could finally work out this messy situation that had unfolded before them. This banishment was actually the perfect thing for Ella. She felt incredibly lucky.

As Greyson kneaded dough back at the bakery, he silently hoped that the royal guard was taking their sweet time with the shoe fittings. He prayed that they were triple checking their research as to take up as much time as possible getting to Ella, so much time that they might even give up their search before they got to her little estate. But the baker could only dream as he continued to knead his dough. It was just then that he heard the doors to the bakery open. Greyson wiped the flour off of his hands with his rag as he made his way to the shops main counter in order to see what customer had arrived. Much to his great surprise, he found himself to be face to face with the prince.

Greyson only had one thought running through his mind: this can't be good.


	16. Chapter 16

Never in a million years had Greyson imagined that he would have royalty step foot in his humble bakery, yet here was his royal highness himself standing by the counter. As Greyson emerged from the safety of the kitchen, he couldn't help but marvel at the unusual sight. The prince looked completely out of place standing in the common-looking bakery. He was so polished and put together. Every detail of him was precisely crafted, from his well-managed locks, to his spotless suit, to the very edge of his perfectly trimmed fingernails. It wasn't as if the bakery was dirty. The baker took great pride in the upkeep of his establishment. It just wasn't a particularly fancy place, nor was it meant to be. To Greyson, it was perfect.

The matter of the visit had clouded Greyson's mind with worry. Why was the prince here? What did he want with Greyson? His heart began to race. Did he know about his complicated relationship with Ella? Did he see them kiss in the square? Was Greyson about to be punished for kissing the prince's fiancé-to-be? He had to keep a firm grip on the countertop to keep from fainting. The prince had not yet heard the baker come out of the kitchen. Greyson watched with nervous eyes as the prince looked around the shops, eyeing the cakes and bread alike. Greyson spoke up to make his presence known.

"Hello, your highness," he greeted with an awkward bow. He was not accustomed to greeting royalty. The prince perked his head up at the notice of the shop owner.

"Ah, yes," he greeted in return. "Mr. Fitz, is it? The baker?"

Greyson nodded. "Yes, sir."

The prince gave a warm smile and yet Greyson could not read his expression and decipher his intentions. "You and I are due for a conversation, Mr. Fitz. I think it would be a crime to step foot in this charming bakery without enjoying its treats. How about we chat over a late afternoon snack?"

Greyson began to sweat nervously. "Yes sir," he replied, swiftly retreating to the safety of his kitchen. What do you feed a prince? More importantly, what did he want to discuss with Greyson? No matter how courteous the prince had been, Greyson doubted that their conversation would be pleasant. Every possibly bad thing that Greyson had done throughout his life ran through his head. He had, of course, never committed an actual crime. When he was about 12 years old he and one his friend, the son of another local shopkeeper, had stuck frogs in a great number of the townspeople's mailboxes. It was a foolish prank by foolish children but was it possible that the prince had known about it? Greyson had hoped so, for the only other conversation topic was a kindhearted blonde who he wasn't quite ready to give up yet. As for conversation snacks, Greyson eventually decided upon a tray of delicately frosted cookies along with a serving of tea. With hands shaking slightly, he brought the tray out to the prince, who was already seated at one of the bakery's tables, with two guardsmen standing by the doors.

Greyson set the tray on the table and the prince gestured for him to take the seat opposite him. Greyson sat down and clasped his hands together tightly, as if he were trying to squeeze away the fear. The prince took a cookie and ate it, not speaking for what felt like forever.

When he finally did speak, it eased Greyson a tiny bit. "These are quite delicious, Mr. Fitz," he observed, reaching for another cookie.

"Thank you, sir," Greyson replied.

The prince continued to eat and then after a while he shifted his focus to the matter at hand. "Now, Mr. Fitz, I can only assume that you are curious about my presence here," he started. Curiosity was a dramatic understatement to the crippling anxiety Greyson was currently battling. "You see, Mr. Fitz, I am searching for someone I just can't seem to find: the mystery princess with whom I danced at the ball. As you know, I intend to marry her. She is to be the future queen of this kingdom and I cannot wait to call her my wife. But you see, there is one problem," he gestured over to one of the guards, who handed an item to the prince. The prince then placed the item on the table. It was Ella's glass slipper, the one she had left on the steps of the palace when she ran away from the grand ball. Greyson's pulse quickened and his heart sank as he thought of the uncomfortable situation that was unfolding before him. "I cannot find her," the prince explained. "I haven't been able to find her since the ball. She ran away from me that night."

You and I both, thought Greyson.

"So many have claimed to be her, and yet, despite my searching, she has not yet been found. This is where you come into the matter, Mr. Fitz,"

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, I have recently returned from this town's local tailor in search of my lost princess. The woman was very kind and listened to me describe my bride-to-be. When I spoke of her, the tailor explained that she had seen her before about town, she said that my mystery princess was a friend of the local baker, which is of course, you, Mr. Fitz. So my question for you is: where is she?"

Ella was sitting at her windowsill, rather delighted because for the first time in a while, she was away from the chaos. It was such a nice feeling because her life had been so hectic ever since the ball. Her one regret in this whole adventure was that she wasn't more forward with her feelings for the baker. If she had just told him earlier, before this whole mess with the prince occurred, who knows where she'd be right now?

"What a mess indeed!" Ella said to herself

_He pulled out a scrappy rag from his apron and began to clean up the yellow residue. "I'm a baker," he laughed, "I've had my fair share of these messes."_

Ella thought back to her very first encounter with Greyson. That too, was a mess. A different sort of mess, however, one of a dozen broken eggs, not of two confused hearts. Ella wondered if she could've known after that initial encounter with the baker that he would soon become such a large part of her life. Could she have possibly predicted such an outcome after the flour-caked hand reached down toward her that day?

Ella smiled to herself as she looked out the window. From this height, she could just barely see the top of the tallest tower in the town. Was Greyson in town right now? Was he thinking of her?

Greyson felt his chest tighten at the question. "Ella," he thought _"Ella,"_ He had to tell the prince where her home was. For one thing, it was treason to lie to the royal family and Greyson was not one to break the law. Also, it would be a total injustice to Ella not to reveal her location. He couldn't let his own selfish longing ruin Ella's chance of attaining a perfect life. He had to do the right thing, even if that meant sacrificing his own feelings. It felt like he was stabbing his own heart with a knife, but Greyson described Ella's house to the prince. He told of the way to get there and how to find the lovely little estate that housed his best friend. The prince was very grateful for the information. He stood up and began to prepare for finally meeting his mystery princess. Greyson felt his heart sink knowing that the situation was now completely out of his hands. He was practically walking Ella down the aisle himself to her wedding at this point. _Her wedding…_

"Wait!" cried Greyson, standing up suddenly. The prince raised an eyebrow at his exclamation. "Excuse me your highness, but for your wedding, would it be terribly out of line for me to ask if I may make your wedding cake?" Greyson asked, remembering the promise he made to Ella months ago.

The prince laughed and gave Greyson a hearty pat on the back. "Mr. Fitz, after I've eaten those cookies I have a feeling you'll be doing a lot of baking for the palace," the prince said cheerfully

Greyson offered up a weak smile in response. "Out of curiosity, how do you plan on proposing?" He was trying to get himself used to the inevitable future. He would no doubt hear all of the excited details from Ella later after it had happened.

The prince thought of this for a while before finally replying. "To be honest, I assumed I would still be searching for her at this point," he explained. "I thought I'd have much more time. I didn't even think to bring a ring with me," he said the last sentence quietly and looked toward the ground as if he were in shame of having to propose to his princess with no ring. Greyson felt bad for him, despite what it meant for himself. Suddenly, he had an idea. He told the prince to wait for a moment as he hurried upstairs to his residence above the bakery. He returned moments later with something in his hand. His arm outstretched to hold the item up to the prince. In his hand was a very simple ring. "It was my grandmother's," he explained. "I figured Ella would want a proper proposal."

The prince carefully took the ring and looked at it curiously. "Ella?" he asked, tasting the name on his lips for the first time.

Greyson nodded. "That's her name. Ella."

The prince smiled at this. "Ella…" he said again, trying it out. He was lost in thought for a while until he suddenly looked up at the baker and smiled, handing the ring back to him. "It means the world to me that you were willing to do such a kindness, Mr. Fitz. It is a very beautiful ring. I'll just have Ella select one when we get to the palace. We have a rather fine collection. Besides, I want you to save this for the woman you love."

I won't be able to, thought Greyson as he took back the ring and put it in his pocket. With that, the prince bid the baker farewell as he and his guards began to head off to Ella's home. Greyson saw them off with a heavy heart, for his dream was officially over when he could no longer see the trail of guards over the horizon. He turned to get back to tending his shop when he noticed that the prince had left Ella's glass slipper on the table!

Oh no! Thought Greyson. Now how was the prince going to prove that Ella was the mystery princess? Greyson grabbed the slipper and ran off towards Ella's house, following the prince.

The Lady Tremaine was delighted to open her door and see the prince standing in front of her home. She gave an unnecessarily dramatic bow. "Your highness!" she purred. "Are you here to see my daughters?"

The prince nodded curtly. "I am indeed, miss," he replied.

Tremaine invited him in and led him to their sitting room as she eagerly fetched her daughters. She spent the last valuable moments straightening out their hair and their dresses while she tried to calm them down, as both were about two seconds away from screaming. When she re-entered the room, she introduced them as if they were royalty themselves. "Your royal highness, may I present to you: Anastasia and Drisella Tremaine," both girls made an extravagant show of themselves. The prince was highly confused, for neither Anastasia nor Drisella looked like his princess who he had danced with on the night of the grand ball.

He cleared his through. "Erm, Miss Tremaine?" He questioned, "Do you, perchance, have any other daughters in this household?"

Tremaine was taken aback by the question, but she did her best not to appear flustered. "No more daughters of _mine_, your highness."

The prince grew suspicious. "Are you saying you have no other women in this household at all?"

"None."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. However, it was this silence that allowed the prince to hear a faint noise coming from the upstairs of the house. As he listened closer, he heard the faint sound of singing. A woman's singing, to be exact.

He gave Tremaine a stern look. "Lying to a member of the royal family is considered treason. You do know that, don't you, Miss Tremaine?"

The Lady Tremaine feigned a light laugh. "We just have an ugly scullery maid who lives in the attic. She can't possibly be of any use to you. She is my late husband's daughter. I can assure you, she isn't what you are looking for." She grew anxious.

"I will be the judge of that. Bring her down here at once," commanded the prince.

Reluctantly, Tremaine ventured up to the attic to get Ella.

Ella was having a lovely time tidying up her attic. She sang a song that her mother used to sing to her as she dusted away at the shelves and swept the floors. She was truly in bliss. Suddenly, the door to the attic burst open and the Lady Tremaine marched inside, an ugly scowl on her face. She approached Ella and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"I don't know how you did it, girl," she hissed in Ella's face. "I have no idea how on earth you managed to fool me, but now the prince is demanding to see you."

Ella began to panic. The prince! How had he found her? Her plan was perfect! How could he had known about a third girl in the Tremaine household? How did her plan fail? What was she going to do? Ella thought of all the possible options for escape as Tremaine forcefully dragged her down the stairs. She as well was unhappy about the turn of events, to say the least. On her way down, her heart grew heavy as she thought of Greyson. How foolish she was to think she would get to have a life with him. How foolish she was to dream. Now, she would be stuck living some other girl's fantasy. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. There had to be a way out of this, there just had to! She couldn't fathom a life where she would not get to see her baker, a life where she would be trapped in a castle with a husband whom she did not love.

When they approached the bottom, Tremaine shoved her out in the prince's direction. His face immediately lit up in recognition. He had finally found her, His mystery princess. He bowed in greeting. Ella just stood there, as stiff as a board, wishing desperately for a way out.

He smiled up at her, his eyes filled with glee. True, she looked different than when she was at the ball. Her hair was a mess, her dress was worn and torn, and her face had traces of cinders on it. However, it was unmistakable that this was Ella, his soon-to-be-wife. "Are you Ella, the amazing woman who danced with me the night of the grand ball?" he asked excitedly.

"…no" Ella lied quietly.

"No?" the prince was startled at her answer. Surely he was not wrong on this. She must've been shy, or perhaps her stepmother put her up to this ruse. He patted at his belt for the slipper. Not even the stepmother could deny the proof when the slipper fit. His hands felt around, but nothing was there! He was stunned that the slipper was not at his side. He must've left it at the bakery!

"Yes she is!" yelled a voice down the hall. Greyson Fitz sprinted into the doorway, completely out of breath. As he regained his lungs he observed the scene before him in incredible confusion. What was Ella doing? Of course she was the mystery princess! Why was she doing this? Greyson pointed at her. "She _is_ the woman you danced with, your highness."

"No, I'm not!" Ella denied. What was Greyson doing here? She felt her heartrate soar at the sight of him, exhausted and confused in her doorway. Why was he trying to expose her? Ella's brain was overwhelmed with feelings. She felt rejected, because Greyson giving her away showed her that he didn't feel the same affections she felt towards him. She felt upset, because she was trying her hardest to avoid marriage to the prince and yet her best friend was denying her lie. Most of all, she was tired. Tired of this mess, tired of the prince, tired of _everything_. She wanted it to be over. "I am not the mystery princess!" The other members of the room looked on in total confusion.

Greyson groaned in frustration. Why was she making this so hard for him? He was trying to help her with her dream! He was doing this for her! "Yes you are, Ella and I can prove it!" He yelled, pulling out her glass slipper that the prince had abandoned at the bakery. Ella stared in complete horror as Greyson rushed toward her with the slipper that she was never supposed to see again. He looked into her eyes and Ella looked into his, unable to read what was going on in his mind. "Please sit down, Ella," he said firmly, his voice catching when he said her name.

"No." she replied with equal stability.

"Ella, _please," _he insisted, breaking with each request.

"No, I won't." Ella protested, crossing her arms.

Greyson put a hand on her shoulder. The two were dangerously close now. "Ella, please, do this for me," he begged. He was determined. Ella reluctantly sat down in the chair behind her at his request. Greyson knelt down in front of her, the slipper in his hand. Hands shaking, he carefully removed her right shoe. When it was bare, he moved to place the slipper on her foot. Suddenly, Ella quickly moved her foot away from the slipper, as if it were as hot as a stove.

"No!" she cried as Greyson continued to try in frustration to put the slipper on her.

Greyson rose his voice "Hold still!"

"No!" Ella screamed back at him, the tears were beginning to well up at the corners of her eyes again. She gripped the arms of the chair for support.

"Ella! Hold still!" Greyson yelled back at her. She continued to dodge him.

"No, don't!" she screamed.

"Ella, stop!"

"No!"

"I'm doing this for your own good, now stop!

"NO!"

"ELLA!"

It was a full-on screaming match as the two continued to yell in frustration. Tears were beginning to trickle down Ella's eyes and they began to form in Greyson's as well as he tried to create what neither of them wanted. Greyson looked at her and she could see the sheer desperation in his eyes, as if he wanted nothing more than to do this for her, to give her the life he thought she wanted. It killed her. They continued to fight on.

"ELLA, STOP IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

"PLEASE, ELLA!"

"NO!"

"_PLEASE, ELLA_!"

"NO!"

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

The screaming stopped. Time itself seemed to stop. In that last moment of chaos, Greyson had managed to get the slipper on Ella's foot. It now stayed there, a perfect fit. Greyson stared in a complete, stunned silence. He looked up at Ella and he couldn't breathe. She stared back at him, her shaking hands covering her mouth, as if that could possibly have stopped the words from pouring out of her. The tears were silent as well as they glided down the side of her face. Everyone in the room was frozen, completely astonished at the revelation that had taken pace.

With his voice breaking, Greyson asked quietly: "_what did you say?" _

Ella stared back at him, still amazed at what she had done.

"Ella?"

"I'm in love with you." She said slowly, still shaking.

"_What?"_ he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I fell in love with you when you reached out to me." Ella explained, putting out the feelings that had been trapped inside since their first meeting. "I didn't know it, but I was in love with you when you gave me the eggs. I was in love with you when we danced in your bakery. I was in love with you every time you held me, and every time you wiped away my tears and I was in love with you when you kissed me in the middle of the square." She took a deep breath as she looked at the man she loved who was kneeling in front of her with an unreadable look on his face. "Greyson Fitz, I am hopelessly in love with you."

Greyson felt absolutely weightless. She…loved him? _She _loved _him_? He loved her! All this time feeling hopeless, and she loved him the whole time. She actually loved him. He couldn't believe it. He looked up at her as if she were the sun and couldn't think of what to say. But there was only one thing to say:

"I'm in love with _you_."

Now it was Ella's turn to be speechless. After all this time, the feeling was mutual. Ella could hardly believe it.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Now you understand why I don't want to marry the prince," she said softly.

"But you could have anything you wanted," he thought out loud.

"I want you."

"All I have to offer you is my love, he can give you the world."

"You are my world, I love _you_."

The two stared at each other with happy tears falling down their faces at the realization that both of their dreams were coming true. Just then, Greyson remembered something that he had accidentally brought with him.

"I suppose I was going to do this eventually. But now seems as good a time as any." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that once belonged to his grandmother. "Because I've always known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but now I just can't wait for the rest of my life to start." Ella released a soft gasp at the realization of what he was doing. "Ella," he asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking, "Ella, will you marry me?"

Ella covered her mouth as tears overflowed from her eyes at the overwhelming happiness she was feeling. "Yes," she replied quietly to him. "Yes, I will!"

Ecstatic at the turn of events, Greyson stood up and pulled Ella up with him. He fumbled with trying to put the ring on her finger, and they both laughed at the moment. Once it was on, Greyson pulled her to him and kissed her. She immediately responded, reaching round him and bringing him closer. Their faces were both wet with tears yet neither cared. Greyson wrapped his arms around her petite frame as if he was never going to let her go and she wove her fingers through his hair and held him with the same intensity. The two stayed in the blissful, happy moment until they finally separated. When they looked up, everyone stared at them with shock, except for Anastasia, who couldn't help but tear up at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, your highness," Greyson apologized to the prince, who had clearly seen the slipper fit on Ella's foot.

The prince simply smiled back at him with a look of understanding. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You too love each other more than anyone I've seen. I give you my blessing."

And with that, Greyson leaned down to kiss his fiancé. And Ella smiled as she kissed the baker.

_Her _baker.

That's a wrap! That's the story! My first fanfiction completed! I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for your support of this little adventure. When I first wrote it, I didn't expect to get past three chapters, but you all inspired me to take this story further than I ever thought it could. This is your story as much as it is mine. Thank you.

I will post one last chapter: an epilogue! Expect that soon!


End file.
